Silver Millenium Saga::Uranus & Neptune
by Valendra
Summary: Princess Neptune is anxious about her chilhood friend, whom she haven't seen for 3 years due civil war, Princess Uranus. And Uranian princess is thinking of a michevious suprise on upcoming Silver Millenium ball. Though, how will their old friendship be?
1. Part 1:Reunion::Chapter 1

URANUS & NEPTUNE

**Disclaimer:** No, i actually don't own any senshi... As it says, this is a fanfiction; I'm a fan and fictioning...

**Author's Note: **This fanfic takes place when Silver Millennium still existed on Moon. I didn't want to give them completely different names, and instead I used names of the planets for girls' names. Their Japanese names sounded silly to me. I mean, Usagi's name was Serenity at past, right? Please note that this story is 3 years old, I edited little since then. Italic font parts between stars represent flashbacks, in case you couldn't figure out. Well, there are a lot of flashbacks in this story, it was necessary for me to write them to give you a better opinion about their relationship. Hope you'll enjoy as much as I did while writing.

**PART 1- REUNION**

**-Chapter 1-**

"What??!!" she cried.

"Please Uranus, listen to me first dear."

Young girl clenched her fists, breathed deeply. She tried to stay calm as her mother watched her; she nodded her to continue.

"He said he has fallen in love with you dear. Please, don't get angry. All I want is you to talk with him for a while. If you don't like him, we can reject him politely."

Uranus leaned to the balcony door, felt the wind passing through her hair. Her mother had recovered a month ago and she was the happiest for that. But nowadays, she began to feel regret for this.

"Again?" she said tiredly. "Mum, you know I've lots of work. Tell him to come when I'm not busy. Like a hundred years later…"

"Uranus! Why are you acting so strange? All I ask you is to see him for a while. I've newly recovered and you're making me upset!" she said with a shaking voice. "Don't you want to make me happy?"

Uranus looked back to her mother, weak Queen who was sitting on chair. She looked really tired, weak and sick. Her beautiful face was thin and pale; her hands were looking bony, she had worn a scarf around her shoulders to hide bony body of hers. Though, she was looking healthier compared to her condition a few weeks ago, day by day she was getting better. Princess smiled in defeat, walked to woman and kneeled before her, then took her hand in hers.

"I'll mum." She said softly.

Woman looked at her with bright eyes, she smiled prettily.

"Thank you my dear, thank you." She said planting a kiss on girl's forehead.

Uranus got up and left Queen's room. She went down the stairs, guards saluted her as she passed. She saluted them as a soldier too. That was usual in Uranus; after civil war, army began to see Princess as their commander. Of course the way she dressed was making this image stronger. One could usually see princess in shirts, trousers, boots and almost ready to go for a fight. Today was no different; she had no reason to dress for the occasion. She passed through a long hall; she stopped when she heard her nanny's voice coming from a room. She looked inside a room; Merry was trying to sleep her child with a lullaby, the one Princess knew so well. Woman smiled to her when she realized she was watched.

"Want to help me Princess?" Woman whispered.

Uranus smiled but frowned.

"No way." She said quietly by moving her lips.

She winked playfully at old woman, then continued her way to royal gardens. She remembered days she spent here; mostly they were about a certain green-aqua haired girl. Her only and beloved friend… She stopped near the fountain. It always reminded a scene she saw years ago. A 10-year-old girl, sitting at the edge of it and crying... Memories came to her, but it was a hurting one…

--------

"_Well, nice to know that they're getting well along."_

"_But what I'm worried about is Uranus's behaviors... She is not acting like a princess!"_

_King of Uranus laughed under his moustache, he looked out from window. His blonde pony tailed daughter was running around the Neptunian girl, laughing happily. _

"_Let them enjoy their childhood my queen, it comes only once." He kissed his beloved wife's hand gently._

"_Over here Neptune!!" Uranus yelled._

_Aqua haired girl looked at the disk in her hand, and then looked at her friend. She threw the orange disk as fast as she could. Disk flew over the grass and Uranus run to catch it. As she jumped she hit someone behind her and fall. _

"_Ah!!"_

"_Uranus!" Neptune ran to her._

"_Sorry Uranus, my fault." A boy apologized politely._

_Blonde princess turned to see who the boy was, her eyes opened wide with the handsome face she saw._

"_Endymion!!" She hugged her earthian friend._

_Neptune held her arm and waited for the introduction as old friends greeted each other cheerfully. As Prince looked at her, Uranus realized her companion was waiting there._

"_Oh, sorry... Let me introduce you two. This is Endymion, prince of Earth. And this is my friend Neptune, princess of Neptune."_

"_Nice to meet you, Prince Endymion." She raised her hand elegantly._

"_That pleasure is mine." Young prince kissed princess's hand. _

_Even though they were not older than her, their acts made Uranus angry. Neptune was 10, like herself and Endymion was almost 14. But, what was it all about? Suddenly, all Neptune's tone and giggles had an adult's mood, as well as Endymion's._

"_Ahem!" she got the attention she wanted. "Endy, we were playin' with this flying disk, wanna join?"_

"_Sure." He smiled. "Isn't it hard for you to play with this dress Neptune?"_

_Girl looked confused, then she looked at her light turquoise colored dress. She smiled back politely, Uranus noticed that her friend blushed a bit. _

"_Not that much hard Endymion, I don't have to jump around."_

"_Oh, right. That would be Uranus's job." He looked with the corner of his eye to blonde girl._

_As Neptune giggled, Uranian Princess narrowed her eyes. She pulled aqua haired girl to an empty corner of the garden after Endymion ended his visit._

"_Uranus! You hurt my arm!"_

"_Tell me what's going on then?!"_

"_Wh-what??" Neptune looked puzzled to her friend._

"_What were those giggles and all that other stuff you did to Endymion?!!"_

_Girl looked more and more confused._

"_W-why? Did I, do something wrong?"_

"_Yes! You liked him didn't you?" she frowned._

_Neptune looked angrily to her; she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head._

"_What if I had?" _

_Uranus hesitated for a while, just searched for the right words. For the ones, which would really make Neptune shocked._

"_So, you think that he was interested in you?" she said at last with an over-confident tone._

_Girl looked to her shocked, as she expected._

"_What does that mean?"_

"_You think you're beautiful?" she cursed herself for saying these, of course Neptune was beautiful. "Endymion is very interested in Moon Princess, Serenity. Whom, you can't even compete with."_

_Neptune's eyes were like two, deep emotion ocean, all anger and sadness were rising and dying inside those ocean blue orbs. _

"_You're lying!"_

"_How could you think you're so beautiful? You have no specific talent or beauty that can make you special."_

_Uranus was sad; she was destroying the most respectful and strong friendship of hers by cruel words at each second. But she couldn't control her anger; it was out of her hands from the first word she spoke. A strange anger that she never felt before, seeing her friend likes another child, making friends and sharing a close bond in seconds, which took years for them to share... Full of envy, selfishness and jealousy…_

"_Do you know what they'll make of you? Find a man who can marry you, the dumb princess of Neptune. Then send you away so no one will have to see the ugly face of yours! Too much for an easy going girl like you..."_

"_ENOUGH!!!" wavy haired girl closed her ears with her hands; she opened her tear filled eyes to look at blonde princess. "Uranus!! You're so MEAN!!!!!" she screamed._

_Uranus stepped back at her reaction, Neptune looked really upset._

"_You are the rudest person I've ever met. I hate you! And I'll never come back to Uranus for visiting you! You heard me?! I HATE YOU!!!!" she screamed._

_Girl run into the gardens of blue planet, her sobs and cries could be heard far away clearly. Blonde girl was left alone and was in shock, because of the words she heard for the first time from green haired girl. Neptune was not going to visit her again? From the day of her first visit, both princesses visited each planet at least once a month or two. If that was what Neptune meant, there won't be visits anymore. Suddenly she felt regret for her last words, she clenched her fists with anger. Why was she acting stupidly? She ran after the green haired girl as fast as she could. She past the rose gardens, she asked every gardener where her Princess went. All answers were same._

"_Ocean Princess past from here, a few minutes ago, Princess of Sky."_

_Uranus ran as fast as her legs could move, all she wished was Neptune hadn't left the planet before she find her. She even went to Space Gate, the gate opening to space. But no, she wasn't there. She fell on the ground and sat in a corner. She started cursing herself; it was all because of her selfishness. If she hadn't done such a stupid thing…_

"_Princess Uranus?"_

_Uranus looked up to see man who was speaking to her. That was the soldier who had been protecting and controlling the Space gate. Lieutenant Heranmes, he was the one who had greeted little princess and her friend 3 years ago. They always visited him and he welcomed them with a smiley face. _

"_Is there something wrong?"_

_Uranus realized her cheek were wet. She quickly dried it with her arms and continued sitting quietly near the wall. _

"_You haven't visited me this time, did you argue?" he asked gently._

"_No!!" Uranus started, but suddenly light in her eyes died._

_Both sat silently for a while, then Lieutenant put his hand on Princess's shoulder._

"_Mistakes are necessary to learn, just make sure that you don't repeat them."_

_Blonde girl looked with wet eyes to his brown ones. He smiled warmly to her, and then he began to correct collar of her shirt._

"_You have to look nice while apologizing."_

_He smiled to puzzled look on young princess's face, man showed her back with his head. Uranus looked where he showed, it was royal gardens. It had a fascinating fountain in the middle._

"_Where can Ocean Princess go, when she feels hurt?"_

--------_  
_

Uranus shaked her head, she looked up to dark sky of Uranus. Since the sun was far from the planet their sky was never as beautiful as earth's. That was what Endymion told her. She saw a pale turquoise light blinking at her. It was Neptune, and it had a Princess that she hasn't seen for three years.

------------------------------------------------

**Note: **You think this is rather short? I tell you, originally this is a 3 part story (or more depending on my mood swings) and each chapter makes around 19 pages in 11 font size at MSword. So, isn't best way to keep attention of readers, by dividing each chapter to reasonable amounts and post in chapters? Yeah, I thought like that too.


	2. Part 1:Reunion::Chapter 2

URANUS & NEPTUNE

**Disclaimer:** No, i actually don't own any senshi... As it says, this is a fanfiction; I'm a fan and fictioning...

**Author's Note: **This fanfic takes place when Silver Millennium still existed on Moon. I didn't want to give them completely different names, and instead I used names of the planets for girls' names. Their Japanese names sounded silly to me. I mean, Usagi's name was Serenity at past, right? Please note that this story is 3 years old, I edited little since then. Italic font parts between stars represent flashbacks, in case you couldn't figure out. Well, there are a lot of flashbacks in this story, it was necessary for me to write them to give you a better opinion about their relationship. Hope you'll enjoy as much as I did while writing.

**Summary:** Princess of Uranus is struggling a newly recovered mother from a coma, who's so eager to get her daughter married. Though she's far from the 12 year old girl she has last seen. Now, after 5 years, Princess of Uranus is respected and seen as a savior by her own people. But it's pretty ironic, blonde princess is quite lost with her memories of her childhood best friend, Princess of Neptune, whom she couldn't see over 5 years...

**PART 1- REUNION**

**-Chapter 2-**

With an elegant move of her hand, she finished the final touches on her painting. Woman looked at her model, a wavy aqua haired girl was sitting near the pool. There were some women in the water also. Young girl was laughing and chatting with the ones in the water. Then she looked at the painter. Queen smiled at her daughter and waved her hand to approve her dismissial. Princess got up quickly, but women at the pool pulled her dress.

"Princess, please don't go!"

"Why don't you swim with us Princess?"

"Can't you stay a little longer?"

Neptune looked at the begging ones in the pool. She could see the shiny fish tails floating in the water. All had lovely shining hair and jewels on them. She smiled sadly.

"I have works to do, I'm sorry."

But one reached and held her leg tightly; she pulled her harder than the others.

"No way…" she said with a deep voice and made Princess fall into the pool.

Neptune screamed as she was falling. She breathed deeply then looked angrily to the mermaid who pulled her. Queen sighed deeply as maids gathered her equipments, she gave a disapproving look at mermaid and walked to the palace.

"Gabriela!"

Mermaid only smiled stealthily to princess, then dived in the pool. Others giggled and swam around the Princess shyly, wondering what to do. Neptune looked in the water, she couldn't see well. Then someone pulled her underwater. She opened her eyes to see who was her sly attacker. It was the same mermaid; her golden-like orange hair was floating around her. Gabriela was the strongest and most mysterious of the mermaids. She laughed derisively.

"You look as beautiful as always dear Princess." She said with her deep voice, charmingly.

'Stop it.' Princess said from her mind.

Mermaid laughed, she swam around the wavy haired princess.

"He'll say those words to you."

Neptune just watched her. Her tail made aqua-blue shines on the girl.

"Why don't you just get rid of him?"

'Why should I?'

Mermaid looked at her, then moved close quickly her to hold her face. She looked straight at her ocean blue eyes. Neptune held her breath while mermaid was gazing into hers. Turquoise colored orbs were seeing through her soul, she could feel it and shivered with the thought. At last, mermaid grinned slightly.

"You are still with your Sky King, little princess."

'I said stop it!' Neptune pushed Gabriela and swam to surface.

Others were waiting curiously on the surface, Neptune got out of the pool without saying a word. Gabriela slowly rose on the surface and watched Princess walking away fastly.

"What have you done to Princess, Gabriela?" an older voice came from back.

Blonde one turned to long, ice blue haired mermaid, she smiled to her.

"Nothing." She said and dived in the pool.

Neptune hurried to her room, maids hurried after her. But she sent them away and closed the doors behind her. She sighed and quickly got undressed. She touched the shells on the wall of the bathroom. Water slowly began to fill the shell shaped, inlaid with mother of pearl bath tube, from bottom. Neptune sat in the bath tube and laid in it. Hot water made her cold muscles relax and comforted her. She leaned her head back and thought for a while. Maybe Gabriela was right; she had missed Sky Princess. But why she was always so strange? Honestly, she was the only mermaid Neptune was fond of since her childhood. Her acts were strange, but she loved princess too. Once, she had made a strange statement to Neptune.

"You love me, because I remind you your Sky King."

She always called Princess Uranus as Sky King… Neptune shaked herself mentally. It was not the right time for making nostalgia. She thought about tonight. There was going to be a ceremonial ball in Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity was inviting all Princesses and royal families to this ball. Neptune wondered if Uranus was going to join too. For over 5 years no one joined from Uranus, because of mourning and all the chaos going on the blue planet. Even she hadn't seen them for years. Neptune was known as the closest planet to Uranus, they had so many unions together. But, for the last few years…

Neptune turned over and watched purple bubbles flying around her. She felt cold on her naked skin; she sank her body in water more. She thought about the last day she saw blonde princess visiting her own planet.

---------

"_Do we really need to go that pool?" blonde asked hesitating._

_Young Neptune giggled._

"_Don't worry I warned them to not make you fall again."_

_They walked along the gardens of Neptune kingdom. They all had little pools with lovely water lilies. Uranus started to breath deeply when she saw the pool of mermaids. It was the largest pool in the kingdom and surely deepest. Neptune stopped her, then she stepped near the pool and leaned on the calm water surface._

"_Girls… Come up and meet with my guest."_

_Water began to fill with little bubbles, soon a few shiny head appeared in the pool. Many women came and swam closer to them, they all had naughty and curious looking eyes. A black long haired one leaned her arms to the edge of the pool and smiled derisively to the guest._

"_Hi dear, have you liked our planet?"_

"_Oh, what a classic start Fabriene." The brown haired started, she looked at Uranus with charming blue eyes. "Welcome to Neptune, little visitor."_

_They all giggled then. Neptune coughed warningly and gave a suspicious look at them._

"_Didn't you promise me something?"_

"_Oh, sorry princess." Third one said shyly, she turned to Uranus and spoke with a gentle voice. "We like visitors, but not outers come to visit us. Please forgive my sisters' rudeness Princess."_

_Uranus looked at her; she had short green hair, just like Neptune had. But hers were not looking natural as her Princess. She smiled the mermaid a bit, still looking uneasy. _

"_How confident you are with that kid, Princess." A deep voice reached them._

_A beautiful mermaid was sitting on the rock near the pool. She had long, bright orange hair. She looked at Neptune, and then her eyes moved to Uranus. Girl held her breath, that must been Gabriela, the mermaid Neptune liked most. Neptune smiled to her happily._

"_Why don't you come and meet with Uranus, Gabriela?"_

_Mermaid looked at them._

"_Why doesn't she come and meet with me?"_

_Neptune gasped, she opened her eyes with anger. Why was she so rude today? But Uranus passed her, she began to walk around the pool to the mermaid resting on rock. She stopped in front of her and looked with her confident green eyes. Gabriela eyed 12-year-old girl from head to toe. _

"_What's your name kid?"_

_Uranus raised her head up._

"_I'm Princess Uranus of the Uranus Royal Family." She looked at woman "Who are you?"_

_Mermaid raised one eyebrow to girl's question. She threw her orange shinning hair back._

"_I'm the Gabriela of Neptune." She answered with an unconcern look. "But you don't even look like a Princess. Uranian people are known with their speed and passion for skies. And you certainly don't look like an Uranian."_

"_Gabriela!!" Neptune hurried to them. "What have I told you!!!"_

_Mermaid looked bored, Princess Neptune had ordered them to be kind and polite to Uranus. Her father was sick and her mother was not well. She was depressed a bit, at her last visit to blonde's planet. She wanted to cheer her up, but mermaid was being cruel to her._

"_I bet you can't even ride a dolphin, or a chemyre." _

_Uranus knew what a chemyre was, it was a fish with huge wing-like fins. Neptune had told that it could fly like pegasuses in Uranus. Before Neptune could say anything, Uranus talked._

"_I can ride a chemyre. More better than you."_

_Gabriela lifted up her tail, yellow, green lights shined on it. She smiled slyly. _

"_We'll see…"_

_after a while... _

_Neptune hurried to her wet friend, with some maids following her._

"_Uranus!! Are you all right? Were you hurt?"_

_Girl smiled tiredly to wavy haired one._

"_It's ok Nep."_

_Uranus turned back and looked at the blonde mermaid, who was still holding her. _

"_Thank you for saving me." She smiled. "Gabriela of Neptune."_

_Mermaid smiled to them, mostly the princess under a blanket-like towel._

"_Just keep smiling, Sky King."_

_Uranus blushed. When they were leaving mermaids' pool, Neptune stayed behind. She turned to her favorite mermaid._

"_Why did you do that?"_

"_To keep her mind busy."_

"_Busy?"_

_Gabriela sighed._

"_From the things you told me Neptune, I understood that she was a typical Uranian. Stubborn, ambitious and arrogant... She was born to take challenges to prove her perfection. That's what I did; took her as a kid and give her the chance to prove I'm wrong."_

_Neptune looked confused, she shook her head._

"_You're strange Gabriela." She stood there for a while. "But why did you call her as Sky King?"_

_Mermaid smiled mysteriously._

"_That's what she really is, my little princess." She said and dived into the deep blue pool._

_---------- _

Neptune wore a light lilac colored dress, decorated with a few green gems and with tulles floating every move of her. She looked herself in the mirror; her wet hair was looking darker than the usual color of it. She put on a ribbon and made a loose bun with it. Some wavy tresses were falling on her naked shoulders; she smiled at the image of the girl looking at her. With a knock she turned her attention to door.

"Your highness, King and Queen are waiting for you at the crown hall."

Neptune nodded; she gave one more glance to herself. As she walked through the glass floor, she wondered why she was called. She looked at the fishes swimming under her; this was the prettiest thing she loved in the palace. It was just like buried into ocean; they didn't have long towers like Uranus Kingdom had. So, instead, they had glass floors and a palace built on ocean… Breathtaking craftsmanship greeted her as delicately carved doors opened for her, Queen and King were sitting on their thrones. Queen smiled slightly to her, she had a deep blue shaded gown. Her long straight hair was shining with ice blue gleams. King of Neptune looked confident and straight as always he was. His crown was placed carefully on his pale brown hair. His eyes moved to his left while her girl was approaching them. Princess lifted her dress and made an elegant bow to her parents.

"Your Majesty?"

"We have a visitor Neptune." her mother showed a fine dressed gentleman. "Prince Venedor of Saturn."

Young man walked to her and held princess's hand gently.

"You look splendid as always dear Princess." he said kindly and kissed her hand. "How are you today Princess Neptune?"

Neptune smiled slightly, a polite one. Just like she was used to do it everytime.

"Thank you Prince Venedor, I'm fine. You are also as nice as usual."

Queen and King smiled each other pleasantly; they let young couple go. Prince walked along the gardens of palace with princess. They passed over a bridge, there was a huge lake with lots of lotus flowers floating on surface.

"Princess," Venedor started. "You are going to the ball on moon, aren't you?"

"We had received an invitation a few days ago. I think I'll go in place of Queen and King, Prince Venedor." She answered politely.

Young prince sighed then stopped to start his speech.

"Princess Neptune, Ocean Princess. Your beauty and charm is been talked in all kingdoms. You'll surely shine like a pearl at the ball hall. But, I'd be the happiest man in the galaxy, if you let me accompany to you."

Princess looked at the handsome Prince, she thought about it for a minute. Queen and King was happy to see them together, always. She raised her head to sky and saw a blue sparkle. It was the planet Uranus, vision of a blonde girl appeared in front of her eyes. She wondered if she was going to come too. Then she turned her head to Prince, she smiled to him.

"It will be a pleasure Prince Venedor." She let him to kiss her hand.

----------------------------------

**Note: **Hmmm… Nothing is going on yet, and i know it's quite cliché to have Michiru coupled with a guy before falling in Haruka's arms... But well, after a while this story will get more interesting.

* * *


	3. Part 1:Reunion::Chapter 3

**URANUS & NEPTUNE**

**Disclaimer:** No, i actually don't own any senshi... As it says, this is a fanfiction; I'm a fan and fictioning...

**Author's Note: **This fanfic takes place when Silver Millennium still existed on Moon. I didn't want to give them completely different names, and instead I used names of the planets for girls' names. Their Japanese names sounded silly to me. I mean, Usagi's name was Serenity at past, right? Please note that this story is 3 years old, I edited little since then. Italic font parts between stars represent flashbacks, in case you couldn't figure out. Well, there are a lot of flashbacks in this story, it was necessary for me to write them to give you a better opinion about their relationship. Hope you'll enjoy as much as I did while writing.

**Summary:** Princess of Uranus is struggling a newly recovered mother from coma, who's so eager to get her daughter married. Though she's far from the 12 year old girl she has last seen and it has been 5 years. On the other hand, her childhood friend Princess of Neptune had been worrying about the recent events, wishing to see her friend as much as Uranus wishes as well. Both of them lost in childhood memories of their friendship formed over years, they carry out their lives as night's most important event comes; yearly ceremonial ball of Silver Millenium. And Neptune will go ball with Prince of Saturn, Venedor; while Uranus has to shake of a persistent wedding candidate of hers…

**PART 1- REUNION**

**-Chapter 3-**

Uranus saw a man standing under the awning made with ivies. She sighed and took a deep breath. How long was this going to continue?

"Gee. Isn't this a certain blonde we were trained with?"

Uranus stopped thinking, voice was coming behind her.

"You are right, and I'm sure she is going to see another man to 'Marry'!"

Blonde rolled her eyes, she looked back and saw two grinning faces.

"I was wondering why my day was going so fine today." She smiled slightly.

"We were true, right Princess?" white haired man grinned more.

She looked down and laughed nervously. Those were the only guys she could stand to. Other had received a good punch on face or a kick to ass.

"Yep yep, we're always right Andrew." Dark blue haired one put his hand on Uranus's shoulder. "Smile Princess, we are always at your service as your guards."

"Very funny Hermes." Uranus smiled to him. "I can handle him, it's ok."

"No, what happened to team spirit?! We can do plan K!"

"I said no Andrew."

"No means no.." Hermes scolded his friend.

"What if no meant yes and she meant yes..?"

"That'll be an upper layer of us pal and I don't think Princess visited that part yet."

"Neither I. You think I should leave a beard?" he put his arm over Uranus's shoulder with a friendly way. "How may girls think about me? You say, you're a girl too."

Uranus looked with an irritated expression on her face.

"Forgot that Neptunian gal, Andrew? She was damn pretty and was close to Uranus."

"But I was going to ask her marry me… Oh wait, that was the maid Agrin and she has this fascinating dark red hair…"

"I'm sorry to inform you but she has eyes on Princess, ah sorry Ura man… It wasn't your girl, right?" Hermes grinned widely completely lost in one of those nonsense chats with Andrew.

"Hey!! You're talking with the Princess!!" Girl warned them.

Both men stepped back and bowed in a shocked manner apologetically.

"Oh, gods of Uranus... Forgive us Princess Uranus, Sky Princess." Hermes kneeled.

"Oh my, we beg your pardon your majesty. We have mistaken you with a friend of us."

Andrew kneeled before a bored Princess.

"Please Princess of Sky, he.. I mean, she was just looking like you."

"Yes! She was exactly like you, of course nobody can compete with your beauty nor strength Princess."

Uranus looked over them; put her hand on her waist.

"Are you done? With mocking me I mean…"

Hermes and Andrew got up and try to hide their grin. Both were at age of Uranus and liked her company. Hermes and Andrew were Princess's guards, the very first day they met; they've learned that Princess didn't need any guard practically. Actually to everyone's surprise, Uranus kept them with her, mostly because of their lack of seriousness when they were alone. In times she almost lost her sanity, these two guys were the ones practically saved her breaking nerves. She owed them a lot, and they respected her back, in a way…

"All right, enough spoilt face for today. Time to get serious, I'll talk with him." Uranus said getting serious, she tilted her head towards to awning. "If he insists on staying on planet and fulfilling his dreams about me, kick him out."

"From space gate?" Hermes grinned. "I always wanted to see a man swimming in space."

Uranus gave a sharp glance to silence man.

"Wait until I leave the awning. That's all for now."

She turned back to the man who was waiting for her. She walked to man, keep telling herself to be patient. He was King of Orbin, young and greedy King Archon. He had a confident look in his eyes; he liked insulting others. Well, she knew some females adored him for his handsome looks. He was just disgusting Uranus; like always he did, he was disgusting her now as well. Uranus stepped the high platform and faced with the man.

"Princess of Uranus, planet of Skies..."

Uranus smiled dryly.

"Prince Archon... What brings you here? Bored from Orbin?"

"Not at all Princess, as you know I'm King of Orbin. But it's a bit hard ruling a planet myself." He smiled to her.

"Let me guess, you came for some advice."

Archon laughed a little to her taunting remark.

"No Princess," he pressed the last word. "I was going to ask more serious things to you."

"Hmm, interesting. I'm dying to learn what you'll ask." she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned the pole of awning.

Prince frowned a little; perhaps it was best to make it short.

"I'll be straight and certain. From the first time we met, I had feelings for you. But we argued so much that I couldn't find a chance to tell you that. And you know what they say; big arguments lead to big loves…"

"Funny, in my book big arguments lead to fights and big fights lead to deaths…" she replied coldly.

King breathed heavily, fine, if she was going to be mean, he'll be too.

"Coming here, for another purpose than any argument, I thought I could find some kindness and a nice princess. I guess I was wrong. Some things never change."

"I'm sorry for disappointing you Archon. But I'm happy we both feel same, it's clear that we're not for each other. So, I'll make it short." She straightened herself. "I'm certainly not interested in you. Since you decided I was not suitable for you, I advice you to leave Uranus. If you want to enjoy view of Uranus more, my guards will be glad to escort you. Was nice to see you Archon, come and see me again for advises next time. It can help you to rule Orbin better." With that, Princess turned to leave the awning.

Archon was going mad, that was enough. Like their every talk, it was gong to end as a wild fight.

"You have to be more kind to me, at least one day remember that you're a girl! Just act like you should be, slut!!"

Uranus stopped. "I act as I am," she looked back over her shoulder. "I won't change my way for people's words, and you better watch your words... They might screw your chance of leaving my planet in peace."

"You are not normal, you know. If you were in Orbin, you would be punished for those words." He smiled slyly.

That made Uranus mad a little. She turned her face to him; she smirked with a disgusted face.

"That's why I hate you, you are disgusting me. Leave my planet at once Archon." She hissed between her teeth.

"You think acting like a man will save you and your planet? You're fooling yourself Princess. But be happy, you disgust me too." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I wonder how you solaced yourself while that Neptunian Princess wasn't around." Uranus clenched her fists. "I heard you had something for her. And I'm not surprised of it; I heard that she is very beautiful, charming even princes from other galaxies. She won't choose to love a girl apparently; doesn't it make you feel bad?"

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!!!" Uranus ran to him, raising her fist for a punch.

"Hah!" barely dodging fast attack from blonde, he managed to grab her arm; then tried to twist it, but released her hand as he barely dodged another punch. Young king backed, finally he managed to grab her collar and swung Uranian to a pole. King Orbin was not better than Uranus in close combat, she cursed to let her anger got best of her. "So, Princess... That's your weak point." He smiled evilly. "I got you…" as he walked to her.

"You bastard!!" she said beneath her teeth, quickly rising on her feet.

Then Andrew grabbed behind and pulled him away from Uranus. She was about to attack him when Hermes hindered her, having quite a difficult time with that.

"GET OUT OF URANUS AT ONCE!!!!YOU HEARD ME!!!??"

"Oh, you can't stand losing can you?" Archon teased.

"Shut up!" Andrew squeezed man's arm more.

"Wait until that gal kick you in the ass and believe me sh-…AAAARRGH!!"

Uranus had slipped from Hermes's hold; though it looked like Hermes let her go, to Andrew. She ran straight to him and blew a few punches at him until she was satisfied, one to stomach, one to face, though Andrew couldn't say where others landed… King of Orbin fell on his knees, out of breath. While he was coughing, Uranus kneeled near him. She grabbed his hair and raised his head.

"Never," She started with a calm but cold voice. "…and never come back here again. If you do, you'll be dead." She let go of his hair and got up. "Take him to Space Gate and be sure he is gone. Treat is up to you."

She walked away from them, Andrew and Hermes's yelling could be still heard. She had given permission to treat however they like to him; and they were using it gladly. From now on, they were going to be in war with Orbin, which was clear. Another war, was her planet, Uranus, ready for a new battle? Can't be worse, she thought. Uranus had been through more difficult times, Orbin's army wasn't even a treat compared to that. Uranus was a multiple times more crowded that small planet, by both, army and population.

Her legs brought her to a large area; she saw little horses with wings eating grass quite away from her. She remembered the day they met, Uranus persuaded Neptune to ride a Ponyra. A smaller kind of Pegasuses, they were looking like ponies. They were busy with filling their small stomachs like today and young Uranus had decided that they ate enough. She leaned to a tree near her and stared at the great lawn covered area. She smiled as she imagined a little Neptune who was petting a Ponyra.

---------

"_Oh, Uranus!! Come here!"_

_A winged creature flew in front of the young woman as a laughter cover the sky. Flying pony neighed happily and went up to top speed as the girl screamed._

"_FASTEER!! FAASTERR!!!"_

"_PRINCESS!!"_

_Woman was terrified with the scene she witnessed; she closed her eyes not to see the somersault Ponyra had done. Finally winged pony landed on fresh grass, kneeled to let blonde girl step to ground. She turned to pale woman with a red face, full with happiness. _

"_Merry-nanny! Have you seen what I've done??! I just ride a ponyra on my own!!!"_

_Woman sighed exhaustedly, thanked Uranian gods that Queen wasn't there. _

"_Oh, Princess! You'll kill me. Oh my!! Look at your dress!!"_

_Seven years old princess looked at herself. Her pale blue outfit was covered with dust again. _

"_But there is no time." Merry started to tidy girl's hair._

_Lively girl just started to run and left her nanny's hand in the air._

"_What…did you… make me… leave for… Merry-nanny?!" she asked while hopping around woman._

_Merry again sighed, each day young princess was getting more vivacious. It was getting hard for her to reach girl's speed._

"_You'll meet with a friend Princess." She held girl's hand firmly to not let her run away._

"_A friend?! Another Princess??!"_

"_Yes." She said as she tightened her hand. "I'm sure you'll like each other."_

_Princess tried to stop woman; she sat on the floor._

"_NOOOOOooooooOOO!!! I don't WAN' itt!!!"_

"_Princess! Be careful at your speaking!"_

_Girl begged more and didn't move an inch. Merry lifted her up and carried screaming Princess to the royal gardens. They passed blooming flowers of Uranus. Gardeners watched as young nanny and Princess went to palace and wished patience to young woman. As they entered, Princess stopped whining. She began to search palace for her new rival. She was happy while playing with only earth prince, he was the only one who had agreed to ride a ponyra with her! She stared at her nanny's feet, appearing under her dark red gown. They entered a room where queen and some other guests were waiting. Merry put sulky Princess to floor, she looked at all people in the room. Queen was looking a bit surprised, but she smiled pleasantly to her daughter. Her long blonde hair was looking so smooth and lovely, and her navy colored dress was matching with eyes perfectly. Her mother was the most beautiful queen in the whole planet. As she embraced the girl, she apologized to her guests._

"_Please forgive her, she so shy to guests. And so young to understand some things."_

_Uranus kept looking to door and planning her escape. Then she noticed the guest Princess, she moved her eyes to look at her new rival. Girl had lovely blue eyes, and lovely locks of aqua-green hair. New Princess looked at her for a while, then smiled prettily. Uranus looked at her 'pretty' outfit and turned her head with a despised look on her face. Soon, Queens left them alone to 'play' together. Green haired Princess's mother introduced them to each other before leaving._

"_Neptune, this is Princess Uranus. Princess, this is my daughter; Princess Neptune."_

_Uranus examined her rival from eye to toe. She was completely a princess! Before saying anything she stood there for a while._

"_Would you like to ride a ponyra?" she asked with her most polite and confident tone._

_after a while_

"_So true…" Queen of Neptune nodded._

"_Ah, anyway. Thank you for your cooperation, I'm glad that Princesses are together now."_

_Blue haired woman smiled at her companion, they were two beautiful and understanding Queens after all. _

"_MOOOMMYYYYYY!!!!"_

_Blonde Queen startled as she turned to look at her daughter, but she was shocked with the view she saw. Uranus was running to them with a girl next to he, she was pulling the other from her hand. When they reached them, little princess was smiling happily and breathing fastly._

"_Mum! It was great!! Neptune rode a ponyra with me!! Even agreed to see space gate with me!! We run to there and really had fun!!!!" she said with an excited voice._

_Princess Neptune had leaned to a chair and breathing fastly. She was holding her chest with her tiny hand and still smiling pleasantly to them. What made both mother angry wasn't that little Uranus exhausted young Neptune, they were all covered with dirt and dust, besides, they were sweaty too. While they were dried by maids after a bathing session, Queen scolded her daughter._

"_Uranus! How could you be so selfish? She could be hurt!"_

"_But she wasn't!!"_

"_Don't answer me young lady! How-… how could you act so impulsive?!"_

_Uranus looked at her new companion with a guilty face, Neptunian princess had the same look too._

"_I'm sorry..."she said as she looked down._

_Young mother looked at the girl, sighed as she watched maids were dressing them. She raised her finger to girl's face._

"_I won't be so nice next time young Uranus."_

_As she and the maids left the room, Uranus jumped down from the chair. She walked to other girl, who was still watching blonde one up above from chair._

"_I'm sorry Neptune." She looked at her. "You were not hurt, are you?"_

_Girl smiled, "No Uranus." _

_She climbed down to floor and was surprised to have help from blonde. She put her hand to other's shoulder._

"_I'm well Uranus, you didn't hurt me. Besides…I have never had this much fun before!"_

_Girl look confused, she raised her head to look Neptune's face._

"_Did you?"_

_Girl nodded._

"_I'll come again." She hugged Uranian Princess._

---------

Uranus opened her eyes when she felt a hand on her arm. She saw warm brown eyes, with lovely long brown hair; she was her nanny, Merry. She was looking with sympathetic eyes at her.

"What?" she asked.

Woman raised her hand and passed over girl's cheek. Uranus saw her hand was wet a bit.

"You were crying." Woman said.

------------------------------------------

**Note:** I kinda like writing their childhood. It feels sweet. Now we can pass to ball though, will Uranus attend as well? Thank you for your encouraging reviews guys :) It's always good to hear nice stuff and what people think. Keep up with me, I feel more motivated with writing after reading your words and we just started :D


	4. Part 1:Reunion::Chapter 4

**URANUS & NEPTUNE**

**Disclaimer:** No, i actually don't own any senshi... As it says, this is a fanfiction; I'm a fan and fictioning...

**Summary:** Princess of Uranus is struggling a newly recovered mother from coma, who's so eager to get her daughter married. Though she's far from the 12 year old girl she has last seen and it has been 5 years. On the other hand, her childhood friend Princess of Neptune had been worrying about the recent events, wishing to see her friend as much as Uranus wishes as well. Both of them lost in childhood memories of their friendship formed over years, they carry out their lives as night's most important event comes; yearly ceremonial ball of Silver Millenium. And Neptune will go ball with Prince of Saturn, Venedor; while Uranus had successfully got rid of her possible groom, signing war contract with Planet Orbin not forgetting to insult its' King as she pleased.

**PART 1- REUNION**

**-Chapter 4-**

"Neptune?" woman looked inside the dark room. "Neptune?" she stepped inside.

A shadow was standing in front of the open window, woman walked to her. Her blue hair was floating with the wind coming from window. She stopped a few steps behind the shadow. Bowed her head to right, tried to understand what was wrong.

"Princess."

Neptune was startled with Queen's voice and looked back. She smiled at her mother kindly, holding a glass violin. She had wore a beautiful outfit, perfectly for the ball Queen thought. A turquoise colored gown, with same colored tulles behind her. There was a ribbon tied on her neck, matching her hair and dress.

"Sorry mother, I was thinking."

"In dark?"

She smiled guiltily and looked at her eyes.

"Mother, will Uranus come this time?"

Woman sighed tiredly, her daughter was still asking her about the Uranian Princess. Since she was not calling or asking for her, why was Neptune still asking about her? Somehow the bond in girl's heart was still strong, Queen wondered how possible it was.

"Haven't we talk about it Neptune? I don't know, she just cut all our communication years ago. And she is still in her own world. Maybe she can come, maybe not. Who knows?"

"I wish she can come, strangely…" she held her violin tighter "…I feel like she'll."

Queen smiled at her, she held her and lead to door.

"Just enjoy the ball tonight dear. Don't worry about anything; I know you still care her. But see, if she had really cared you she would call you." Waited until girl nodded. "Now, I want you to enjoy your evening; don't let anything bother you dear." She planted a kiss on her hair and took violin from her. "Go, Venedor is waiting for you."

Neptune left her mother at door of her room and walked to gate of the palace. Soldiers of Neptune escorted her to ship, which will take them to Moon. She thought of what her mother said. She was true, why Uranus never called her back? She remembered her last words to her. 'We may not see or communicate each other for a long time. Don't forget Neptune, no matter what happens I'll never forget you.' She smiled bitterly, they knew that war in Uranus was over a year ago. She wondered what was going on the blue planet.

Prince Venedor was waiting her at the ship. He helped Princess to get in and they sat as Ship was getting prepared to leave planet.

"Please fasten your seatbelts your majesty, we'll be off in a few minutes." A woman informed them.

After a few minutes, Neptune was looking at her planet, which was disappearing in every second. They were going to pass near planet Uranus, she tried to see it from her window. She could not see for now, they were far from the planet and her vision was limited with a little window near her. She sighed inside herself, she leaned her head to the window. She could remember the last day they saw each other, with every detail. She could see blonde girl clearly, messy short hair floating with wind and shining with a soft light. A charming and arrogant smile was always on that face, deep green eyes had sparkles of storms of Uranus. How was she now? A civil war had begun three years ago, and it ended last years. At least, that was hoped, they could not communicate with Uranus for the last three years. Their specialists were still trying, but still no one responded. Suddenly she felt a hand on hers, she looked to her right. Prince was looking worried; he was trying to comfort her apparently. Neptune smiled at him.

"I'm all right my lord, I just remembered a few happy memories of mine."

She turned her face to window again, a big smile appeared on her face.

"Look, this is Uranus!"

They both looked at huge blue planet, Venedor looked at excited Neptune. She had a weakness for the planet and special interest. He wondered if the Princess of it was this much precious. What was making her so special?

A few hours later they were landed on Moon, pearl-like planet. She saw more space ships in the underground hangar. It was a red one, looking like a burning meteor. One was shining with silver shades, other two were in different shapes. Thunder-like shapes were decorating one of them, other was decorated with elegant gems and a few women figure. Those must had belong to inner planet's princess's. There was one landed before them, a small and dark colored one. She wondered which planet it belonged to. As they entered the palace of the moon, Neptune smiled pleasantly. Silver Millennium was the most beautiful kingdom of all. Even planet was small, they were doing amazing things. When they entered, a guard announced the hall.

"Princess of Oceans, Princess Neptune and Prince of Saturn, Prince Venedor has arrived!"

Heads turned the door they entered; she smiled to crowd politely. She was going to make Neptune proud, as she had done before. Then another announcement echoed in the hall.

"Moon Princess, Princess Serenity is entering the hall."

On the other edge of the hall, a young girl began to walk down the stairs. She had lovely blonde hair, which had made buns on two sides of her head. Her hair was floating behind her, as she walked down elegantly. She was smiling all guests, then she saw Neptune. She smiled at her and bowed with her head.

Neptune bowed her elegantly also, when Serenity turned her attention to her guests, another announcement filled crowd with excitement.

"Princess of Skies, Princess Uranus has arrived!!"

Neptune turned her head to door, Uranus had came!!! She had came! Her mind was screaming as her heart was beating wildly.

-------------------------------

"What?She is?!!"

"Yes, she'll go too."

"Woaah! So, we'll see Princess in a dress?"

Hermes smiled wisely at his friend; he put his hand on Andrew's shoulder.

"My dear friend, it's early to dream, but... I guess we'll see her in dress tonight. Since i saw Queen changing our tomboy princess's wardrobe early this afternoon successfully."

"She really did it this time?!!"

Hermes nodded, with that both men looked at the sky and gazed stars with a big sigh.

"You two gazed sky enough?" Uranus called them.

Andrew and Hermes turned back to face with her. But both were shocked with the view they saw. Princess was in a dress, but more than that; she was looking magnificent. She had worn a dark blue gown, with same colored tulles floating at both sides of the dress. She had worn a light make up and even some jewel. Blonde smiled at the expression on their faces, perhaps dressing as her mother asked wasn't a that bad choice.

"I'm glad you liked it. But I have a ball to go guys, so let's move."

Men saluted Princess and escorted her to the Space Gate. Before getting in, Uranus saw a sparkle in the sky. It was making its way from Neptune to Moon it seemed. She smiled slightly to the idea... Lieutenant Heranmes saluted Sky Princess with a pleasant smile on his face.

"I'm glad you're going out Princess." He said from the microphone, once they entered the ship. "Please fasten your seatbelts gentlemen and my lady, you'll be off in a few minutes."

"Are you excited Princess?"

Uranus looked at Hermes, then laughed.

"What now? You started being formal??"

"But in this outfit, you really look like a Princess." He sighed.

Uranus hit his arm. Then they heard the announcement for the off. Uranus watched her planet getting smaller, then she remembered the sparkle. She got up when it was safe and walked to front windows, sun was still looking so small. She tried to see the space ship of Neptune. There was no sign of it. She wondered where it could be, or was she wrong? Had she mistaken a falling star for a spaceship? Communicating with Neptune passed through her mind, but she wanted it to be a surprise. Neptunian might be angry at her, she could just ignore her. Uranus felt hot, she was going to be ignored by the aqua haired Princess??! She shaked herself mentally, that was not going to happen. At least that was what she hoped. She kept gazing through the space at the whole journey, with deep thoughts. She was shaked by Hermes, Uranian girl looked at her back. Blue haired man was smiling at her.

"We're landing Princess."

When they landed on the moon, Uranus looked around. She had never been to this little planet before. It was small but looking peaceful. She smiled to herself, just being here was even great. She stepped out of the Spaceship. She saw a ship near theirs, it was looking like a huge sailing ship, it had a platinum mermaid on it's front. Her hair was looking like floating with an unseen wind, her arms were open wide like she was ready to embrace her lover. That was Neptune's spaceship; they used to call it just as ship. She smiled to herself; she remembered that she had asked Neptune once, if the mermaid was real. As Uranus began to walk to Moon Palace, then she heard a cough behind her. Andrew and Hermes were waiting for some statement.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you going to enter palace on your own?"

"With 'no one' with you?" Andrew continued. "You may need us to keep away some rude and opportunist guys from you! You know, they can be a real pain in the ass."

Uranian blonde gave a warning glance at them.

"He he… Sure, you're Princess Uranus, you're the boss. Right, Andrew?"

"Well… Hehehehee… I guess so."

She turned her back to sweat dropped men and began to walk to palace fastly. As she stepped inside, she heard her name was announced to hall.

"Princess of Skies, Princess Uranus has arrived!!" servant cried.

She straightened herself more, she was going to show what Uranians were made of. She saw all heads were turned herself, Uranus walked in the hall. Crowd divided to let her pass, everybody was silently and breathlessly watching Uranian Princess. Her look, her charm, her aura... Everything about her was just amazing for the guests. She kneeled in front of Queen Serenity, some mumbled as she had done that. She knew that was not so ladylike but she was not going to bow like a cute princess, she was a soldier still in heart.

"Please accept our apologies as Uranian Royal Family, Queen Serenity, for refusing your past invitations." she looked up at a smiling queen.

Queen lifted her hand up to tell Princess stand up. She examined young girl wisely before talking.

"You were never blamed for anything young Uranus; time has surely made a lot on you." Queen smiled warmly at her, she looked at her green eyes. "I'm glad that Queen recovered from her illness. Welcome to Silver Millennium, I hope you'll have a pleasant time in our little kingdom."

Uranus felt a stare on her, not too disturbing but it was strange. She looked right with the corner of her eyes. She saw a turquoise shade, with wavy long aqua hair. Suddenly her heart began to beat faster.

"Now, let the music start." Queen ordered.

Uranus looked at her, beautiful Queen smiled and walked to other guests. Uranus bowed with her head. When she turned to see who the turquoise dressed girl was, she couldn't see anybody. Was it a dream? No, she had seen Neptunian ship out of the palace. Idiot, she thought, her parents could came to ball also! She shaked her head with disappointment.

"Princess Uranus?"

Uranus looked up to see who called her. It was a handsome man as hoped; he had a kind face, straight brown hair were falling on his shoulders, gazing blonde princess with his ice blue eyes. Though, something in his eyes made Uranus uneasy, she had a feeling this man wasn't honest with his kind looks. He smiled kindly to her.

"Would you give the honor of dancing with you?" he bowed politely to her.

Uranus looked at the hand, which had offered to her. She laughed nervously. She was looking for a girl and men were just buzzing around her. The luring one should have been Neptune, not me, Uranus thought.

"Thank you but I'm not in a dance mood, sir." she said coldly.

She turned to walk to terrace, but she felt someone held her arm. It was the man who asked a dance to her. She was feeling annoyed, as she turned to face man and eventually return squeezing gesture on her arm, a soft voice made him release her arm.

"Princess Uranus, we are impatient to hear more about you." A black haired girl with a stunning red gown held her arm kindly. "Lord Frant, will you excuse us for a minute please?" Girl pulled Uranian away from frustrated man, clinging on her arm, girl giggled as they walked together.

"I'm sorry for this Princess, but I had to save you from Frant."

Uranus looked at red dressed beauty surprised, she smiled slightly at her.

"He is a stubborn guy and he likes sticking up to girls. By now she must have had his third glass and he doesn't stop there usually."

"I see. But why are you still holding my arm so tightly?" she looked calmly at her with an eye brow raised.

Girl looked confused at first then she smiled mischievously.

"Does it bother you?"

"No…" Uranus flashed a charming smile.

Red dressed girl leaded her to a group of young girls. Judging by their outfits, she was sure they were all princesses from other planets. A few waved to them and smiled. Uranus saw a white dressed one passing by her; she had long blonde hair reaching to floor. She had lovely deep blue eyes and an elegant, lovely charm. It must have been Moon Princess, Uranus smiled and bowed slightly with her head. Princess blushed a bit but she replied with a bow as well, then she turned and walked away.

"That was Princess Serenity, Moon Princess." Girl informed her; she smiled as she got attention of tall girl. "I'm Princess Mars, let me introduce you the others." Mars looked at her friends. "This is Princess Jupiter, if things go well she'll marry with my brother." Jupiter blushed as she smiled brightly and bowed politely. "This is Princess Mercury, she is shy but a great genius."

"Oh, Mars…" blue haired girl blushed, she bowed to her. "Pleased to meet you."

"This is Princess Venus, we all believe she is just born to be a matchmaker, since it's only thing she does..."

"Mars!! That's not true." She smiled Uranus charmingly, "I just love to see happy couples that's all."

"So that's why you're alone?" Mars grinned evilly at her.

Uranus made an amused smile as Venus turned her head, Mars continued her introduction.

"And Princess Saturn, this is her first time at this ball also."

Saturn looked at Uranus with her deep violet eyes wisely. Blonde felt like she was reading her soul, finally girl smiled at her.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Princess of Sky."

"Princess of sky…" Mercury murmured. "They call you like that don't they?

"Oh, is it true that you had ruled the army at civil war?" Venus jumped suddenly.

"Venus!! It's rude!!" brunette warned.

"But I want to know!!!"

Uranus looked at hungry and curious eyes looking at her. This was not what she was used to, being center of attention. Not that she didn't like, but it was not feeling right. She never liked talking of those years with anyone. Maybe with Neptune, but they haven't seen each other for years. She smiled bitterly.

"It's not a memory I'm fond of and not a thing to boast."

"Was it really hard for you? You know, ruling an army sounds really cool, but it must be hard also. Wasn't it?" Venus smiled.

Uranus nodded.

"It was, and I don't wish anyone to live things I've experienced."

Girls felt silent, it was a sad one.

"I'm sorry ladies, if you'll excuse me I want to take some fresh air."

She bowed them with her head and turned to leave the hall. Music and heavy air was making her feel dizzy. But she was stopped with a deep voice, an old and mature one.

"Princess Uranus."

Girl turned to face with deep burning eyes. Beautiful Princess of time planet was smiling at her.

"At last, we met."

------------------------------------------

**Note:** Hmmm, now we're at the ball… For the update schedule, I forgot to mention about it. I'll try to update this story every 2 days or at least once a week if i get more busy. So, this should answer your curiosity :P


	5. Part 1:Reunion::Chapter 5

**URANUS & NEPTUNE**

**Disclaimer:** No, i actually don't own any senshi... As it says, this is a fanfiction; I'm a fan and fictioning...

**Summary:** Princess of Uranus is struggling a newly recovered mother from coma, who's so eager to get her daughter married. Though she's far from the 12 year old girl she has last seen and it has been 5 years. On the other hand, her childhood friend Princess of Neptune had been worrying about the recent events, wishing to see her friend as much as Uranus wishes as well. Both of them now are present at Moon; attending to yearly ceremonial ball of Silver Millenium. Meeting with other princesses of solar system, both seek for the other. Isn't it ironic to not being able to find each other in a ballroom? Will they ever meet? How will they greet each other?...

**PART 1- REUNION**

**-Chapter 5-**

Neptune smiled at Prince Venedor, she was forcing herself to not leave him. Once more she turned her head to look for blonde. After she saw her with queen, Venedor had called her and she had to leave. She looked for blonde but she couldn't see her again.

"Are you wishing to leave me alone this much?" young man asked.

Neptunian smiled bitterly; right now, she was dying to look for Uranian. But she could not leave prince, what an irony girl thought.

"I have to go and talk with other princesses or they'll think I'm just an arrogant Neptunian."

Man chuckled and let her go after he kissed her hand. Princess smiled thankfully to him and headed to other girls. They were chatting lively, laughing, as they have nothing to worry. Neptune envied them as she approached, she could sacrifice too many to be like them. She put on a kind smile and joined the group.

"Good evening ladies."

"Oh, good evening Princess Neptune." Jupiter smiled.

Girls also greeted her with smiley face of them, Venus turned her.

"I wonder; would you mind if we call you just as Neptune, Princess?"

"Oh, I think it's alright."

They smiled each other.

"I wonder if you have seen Princess Uranus lately, Princess." Mercury asked.

"Oh yes, we tried to talk with her but I guess we bored her. My gosh… She was splendid!! I wish she could stay with us more."

"Yes, she was beautiful." Mars agreed sighing Venus.

"And charming, she was very different, wasn't she?"

Girl's nodded Jupiter's remark.

"The years of civil war must have been hard on her, she looked really sad and restless when Venus brought up the subject."

"Hey!!" Venus sensed the reproach tone Mercury had. "I was curious!!"

"Where did she went then?" Neptune asked hopefully, trying to not show much enthusiasm.

"She went this way. But, I'm not sure where she is now."

Neptune looked at the way Mars pointed, she couldn't see a floating golden hair over the mass of people. The look in her eyes changed to a disappointed one. It was really ironic; she could see Uranian, like she had seen her. But they couldn't meet or talk.

"Princess Neptune," a calm voice called her. "We would love to listen your melodies." Princess of Saturn smiled politely at her. "Will you please us with your kind melodies, Princess?"

Neptune smiled at young girl, but she was so down to notice Saturnian's soul reading gaze.

"Of course young Saturn, I'd love to."

Maybe this could take Uranian's attention; she knew that blonde wasn't a ball girl. She took her violin from a servant and walked to stairs, orchestra silenced as young Neptunian climbed upper stairs of marble staircase. She turned and put her chin on cool glass, placed her hand over the instrument. She took a deep breath and let the music start. As melodies filled the ball hall, Princess closed her eyes. Only one vision was in front of her eyes, a blonde Uranian girl.

---------

"Really?"

"You were so small to remember it Princess Uranus." Plutonian smiled.

"Call me as Uranus, it's a bit irritating to be called like that. I'm talking with a Princess, not with a king."

Pluton chuckled, Uranus looked at beautiful young woman. She returned her stare with sadly looking dark red eyes. They had kept talking for a while, it was not disturbing, not irritating. Princess of Time never asked any questions of her hard days, she was just chatting with young blonde. A friendly chat she thought, she didn't had those curious eyes of inner planets' princesses. Although, she had a different aura.

"So you say that I've seen you at age of 4 and even pulled out some of your hair??"

Woman nodded.

"Exactly, I was really mad at you at that time. But you were so adorable that I could not keep my anger so long. By the way, how is queen? I haven't seen her for ages, I miss our gossips."

"Fine…." Uranus sighed, was she going to ask more of those days?

"Alright, then I can come for a tea to her. Is she healthy enough for a visitor?"

"I guess so; she could find four guys for me to marry in two weeks. You think the rest." Uranian smiled bitterly at her.

Pluton smiled wisely, she looked to starry sky and beautiful earth.

"Deborah was born as a match maker, thinking of she is a Neptunian, it's so typical of her. Neptunians are daydreamers from birth. They love dreaming, that's probably why they are so good at arts. Every Neptunian can do music or do some art craft easily." She turned to Uranus. "I know her since childhood, she is a nice girl but sometimes she dreams so much. She used to love happy ending stories so much. Surely she wants to see a happy ending for you, Uranus."

Uranus looked at dark woman in front of her, sure, she thought. Plutonians were famous with their long lives. They could live for hundreds of years, but royal family of Pluton could live thousands of years. The woman right in front of her was surely some hundred years old, she had seen so many about the planets and kingdoms. She smiled, that was why she had never asked about the civil war. She already knew how hard it could be; she already knew how hard it was for the girl.

Then, a melody filled the hall. She stopped there, this was different than the ones were played. It was touching her heart, such a bright violin voice that it felt like melody was calling her. She slowly turned back to see player, who was calling her? Uranus walked to the hall to look for the violin player. Her eyes were opened wide with the dreamy scene she saw. A girl was standing on the stairs, with her turquoise colored gown and wavy hair making waves like ocean. Her hand was passing over the glass instrument freely, she had closed her eyes. Uranus was sure it was the Ocean Princess. She was looking so beautiful and gracious. Uranus stood there, unable to move.

"Princess Neptune…" Pluton whispered softly to girl's ear. "Once, your father had fallen to a woman like her. See Uranus? Those are Neptunians, born with elegance, talented on art and surrounded with an unseen charm."

Uranus was breathless to say anything to Plutonian. She knew how beautiful her mother was, she knew that she was partly Neptunian and partly Uranian. She knew Neptune was one of those lusting girls of planet Neptune… She closed her eyes, it was a peaceful melody. Emotions were rising inside her, she could feel it. She thought she saw Ocean Princess for a second; she was smiling at her prettily as ever.

'Neptune…' she thought.

'Uranus…' her visionary Princess answered.

'I can't believe it had been this long,' she opened her eyes to see Neptunian girl. ' I missed you…'

Girl opened her eyes too; she looked at blonde Princess dreamily.

'Me too…' her mind answered.

As music went on, Uranus closed her eyes again. But this time for listening… Music was filling Uranus's soul, carrying Neptune's emotions and thoughts as well. If she ever had a chance, she wanted to play with Neptune. With this, she could accompany her. As long as song lasted… Serenade of nymph ended soon, Uranus opened her eyes and saw a smiling girl who was congratulated by guests. She turned and walked to terrace, she leaned the white marble rails. Neptune was going to follow her, she knew it. Blonde raised her head to starry night of Moon. Earth was looking peaceful up there, a soft breeze caressed through her blonde hair. Then she heard a voice calling behind her.

"Uranus."

Same kind voice, but it was in a more mature tone now. She slowly turned back, she met with ocean blue eyes. Girl kept looking at them, like they looked at hers. She thought how much she had missed that look. She smiled warmly and opened her arms invitingly. Neptune smiled pleasantly at her, then wrapped her arms around the tall blonde. Uranus hugged her tightly and stroked her silky hair. Shorter girl buried her face to other's naked shoulder.

"Neptune," she murmured. "Neptune…" she kissed her hair.

Girl just sighed, tears were falling down her cheek and wetting blonde's shoulder. Uranus closed her eyes, tear drops rolled down to Neptune's hair. Neptune pressed Uranus to herself, like afraiding she'll disappear any minute. They separated a few moments later. Neptune looked at blonde lovingly, she cleaned her cheeks. Uranus laughed nervously and cleaned shorter girl's cheeks too.

"Some things never change."

Neptune laughed at her remark.

"Uranus, I'm glad you are here."

Blonde smiled and leaned the rails behind her with her arms, still holding Neptunian's hand.

"Me too."

Neptune looked at her for a while then drew near and put her free hand on the railings. They stood there silently listening the music coming from hall. Lovely scent of moon flowers had filled air, it was nice but not heavy.

"It's peaceful." Girl mumbled and put her head on blonde's shoulder.

Uranus didn't reply, she looked at the girl near her. It felt like they were never separated, but they had. Uranus wondered how was Neptunian's life was. Was she happy? Did anything change in her life, like herself?

"You're too silent tonight." Neptune raised her head. "Is something wrong?"

Uranian looked at her for a while, still playing with her hand without realizing. Then she smiled a little.

"Nope, just too happy to talk."

'What's wrong Uranus? Why don't you share your troubles with me like we used to…' Neptune smiled at her too. But thoughts in her mind were not clear and bright as her smile. 'Did you find another close friend who shares everything with you? Who makes you happy, who cheers you up..?' Neptune looked down at her hands.

"A lot has happened, I know Uranus. But you're still the only one, my.." Neptune gulped, she looked at the gardens of Moon. "..my best friend, you were so much to me. Even more than just a friend... It hurts seeing you like this. I want us to be close like old days." Girl looked at green sparkling orbs. "I want you to share everything with me again, Uranus."

Uranian gazed at her ocean blue eyes for a while, she sighed as she looked at sky above her. Wind blew through her short hair, Uranus didn't react to tidy them. Indeed she loved it that way more.

"I am Uranus, Princess of Sky Planet Uranus. Born to race with wind, live as wind itself." She smiled. "I feel like I'm part of it when I'm fast or feel wind around me. I belong only to myself, only myself…"

Neptune bowed her head with a sad look in her eyes. Uranus looked at her, she couldn't help but smile.

"You know, air is not related with any other element. It has little weaknesses, most are not really necessary to mention. But I guess we are always linked to one element, we can't help us to stop teasing that element's people. The only element we can truly effect, Neptune. It's water." girl held other's hand tightly. "Whatever happens, we can't lose the link between Neptunians and us. Whatever happens, we don't forget the ones who could catch our speed and our passion."

Wavy haired girl raised her head with a surprised look in her eyes, her cute face brightened up with a beautiful smile.

"Where did you read this?"

Uranus made a disappointed face, which failed in everyway in Neptune's eyes.

"What?! You think I can't come up with such poetic quotes?"

"Not unless you study it." Neptune smiled mischievously. "Oh, you admitted, you said quote!"

"Crap..." blonde grinned in a similar mischievous manner, then Neptune broke eye contact with a laughter.

She hugged tall girl tightly. Uranus saw a man from corner of her eye, looking at them with somehow envy. Uranus put her hand on Neptune's back with a slight smile on her face; she liked making men mad. Especially by using their weakest point; women. She could approach any girl she wanted when men couldn't. They were getting mad when she seduced them. That was her strongest point. She was looking like a guy and she was beautiful, for both genders. But in this case, she was just being too friendly. Then she patted shorter girl's shoulder.

"Shall we dance? You still owe me one dance Neptune."

"Oh, do I?" Neptunian chuckled. "From when, Princess Uranus?"

"How about at age 12? You asked me for a dance but we ended he night in the pool." Uranus frowned. "It wasn't very pleasant to be wet all night."

Neptune looked at her face for a while, she could remember how Uranian had blushed that night. After getting dried, they had discussed about the 'first kiss'. And Uranus wasn't really happy in the end. Girl laughed, Uranus stopped smiling. That wasn't really good, look on wavy haired girl's eyes were naughty ones.

"What now?" she put her hand on her waist.

"Oh, nothing… I remembered the night after the pool part." She looked at confused Uranus and quickly pulled her arm. "Do you want to dance or talk all night?"

------------------------------------------

**Note:** Finally XD We're almost done with Reunion btw, on next update we shall conclude first part :3 Ah yes, that guy looking with envy is Venedor :P Also, i forgot to mention but the gowns of princesses are from Naoko Takeuchi's artworks, the princess series :) Just wanted to let you know


	6. Part 1:Reunion::Chapter 6

**URANUS & NEPTUNE**

**Disclaimer:** No, i actually don't own any senshi... As it says, this is a fanfiction; I'm a fan and fictioning...

**Summary:** Princess of Uranus is struggling a newly recovered mother from coma, who's so eager to get her daughter married. Though she's far from the 12 year old girl she has last seen and it has been 5 years. On the other hand, her childhood friend Princess of Neptune had been worrying about the recent events, wishing to see her friend as much as Uranus wishes as well. Both of them now are present at Moon; attending to yearly ceremonial ball of Silver Millenium. After a compassionate reunion with old friends and each other, they're now ready to charm rest of the solar system community. And to her luck, Neptune was really enthusiastic about their reunion; signifying future relationship between two planets.

**PART 1- REUNION**

**-Chapter 6-**

Uranian let shorter girl pull her to ball hall, she pulled her near the dancing couples. They stopped and turned to each other. Neptune heard an excited whisper behind Uranus.

"Oh, are they going to dance?"

Uranus smiled slightly and offered her hand to Neptunian. Aqua haired lady bowed and took hand offered to her. They began to dance; at first it was slow and careful, they were meddling in other couples dancing. Then they began to show some nice figures, dancing couples were stopping to watch them sometimes. Uranus made Neptune a spin, her dress floated like sea waves around her when she turned. Mars was watching them with admiration.

"How good they dance." She murmured.

"Like wind and sea, I wish I could dance like them." Jupiter sighed.

Princesses of Sky and Ocean were charming every eye in the ball hall. Mars could swear she felt salty smell of sea and a soft breeze around her. It was like, their aura was surrounding them. That had happened before; when Jupiter was skating she had seen sparkles at her skates. But no one really believed her.

Uranus felt like everything around them was disappearing, maybe it was because the song or her aquatic partner. Uranus made Neptune arch back, over her arm. Her eyes were closed; she was surrounded with music like everyone. Soon, everyone was watching them. Uranus felt something was rising inside her, a kind power that she never felt. She felt a breeze around her and salty smell of ocean, Neptune opened her eyes. She was feeling the same things surely. When the music ended, everyone applauded them cheerfully. Neptune looked at blonde, and then smiled at her. A few minutes later they were surrounded with inner planets' Princesses.

"You were great, Princess Neptune, Princess Uranus."

"Oh, that wasn't a big thing." Neptune giggled.

"No, dancing like you. You haven't seen each other for years, but you're still a good match. The bond between you must be really strong."

Both girls looked at each other, they smiled shyly.

"Oh, Serenity is dancing with someone." Venus pointed the couple. "She doesn't dance anyone either he is Prince Endymion."

Uranus looked at the couple, stranger had a black tuxedo, a mask and a black cape on him. She tried to think how Endymion could look when he grows up. Could it be really him?

"Then it must be an impressive man or Prince Endymion himself." Neptune said.

"Why is he hiding his identity?"

"Prince and Princess are in love, but there is some trouble on earth. They meet secretly recently. But I'm worried if everything will go fine." Mercury explained.

Neptune looked concerned, that could be the problem her parents were discussing about. They've heard that strange things were going on earth, troublesome things… Uranus had strange troubles too once, maybe it was something like that. She looked up at blonde; her green eyes were thoughtful, watching dancing couple with a concerned expression. Girl slowly reached for her hand, Uranian winced with the touch. But she smiled warmly to her, with a relief that Neptunian was by her side.

"Aaaah!! Enough of the gloomy atmosphere!" Venus pouted. "Well, since my beloved Kunzite is not here… Jupiter, let's dance!!" she said pulling a surprised brunette behind her.

"Why me?!"

"You're tallest of us and my Kunzite is reaaaally tall and handsome." Blonde sighed dreamily.

"Uranus is taller than me!" Jupiter smiled amusedly, while pointing a rather confused tall blonde.

But luckily, Neptune grasped her childhood friend's hand and held on her arm possessively.

"Sorry girls, she's mine tonight." She winked playfully at them, leaving no chance for tall brunette but to dance with carefree matchmaker.

"Mercury, maybe we should dance too." Mars said watching her friends dance.

"My apologies, I promised to your brother for a dance." Mercury bowed to an annoyed princess and walked in the crowd.

Uranus felt a soft hand on her shoulder, she looked down to Neptune.

"Let's go outside." She said quietly.

Princesses of outer solar system quietly left hall and stepped to peaceful silence of outside. Uranus raised her head and smelled again fresh air.

"I want to know about you Uranus," Neptune said. "I want to know more about you."

Uranian laughed as she walked to railings.

"Don't you already know everything about me?"

"No, we were separated for 5 years you know, and I don't count a few hours talk in the middle of it." Aqua haired one smiled mysteriously.

Uranus looked at ocean princess for a while. She smiled to herself.

"Alright, tell me what you want to know and I'll answer you." Blonde sighed.

"Begin from your hard days," Neptune held her hand and looked in her deep green eyes. "Tell me everything you lived in these 5 years."

"Well, I can't tell _everything_…" she teased.

But after receiving a familiar look from ocean blue eyes, without hesitating she began to tell everything she experienced in last years. Her parent's death, her feelings about it… Her sick mother, all pressure left on 12 year old girl's tiny shoulders. Defense classes she started, all skills she learnt. Time she wore crown, time after dismissing the council of Uranus. Civil war she ruled the army, days passed with chaos and misery. Peace, all relations with other kingdoms, her mother's health. All candidates her mother found for her, troubles she had…

Uranus hardly swallowed, she wanted to tell most bad thing she had experienced. She wanted to tell how she missed Neptunian, how she longed to hold her in her arms. How she wanted to stroke silky sea green hair of hers. How she missed her ocean blue eyes, her comforting words, her soft voice, how she felt the most strong and secure when she was with her… But she couldn't tell. Her dreamy thoughts disappeared when she heard melodic voice near her.

"So, it was this much hard…."

"Kind of…" blonde smirked.

Neptune looked down for a while.

"I had bad times too, and sometimes I really missed your support." Blonde watched how she played with her wavy curls. "You weren't there when I looked for; I missed our games, our fun… It was really wonderful the last time I saw you. I felt like we were together like old days. No matter how much you changed, you were still the blonde tomboy I knew." She raised her head with shining teary eyes. "Cute, stubborn, arrogant and strong… Your kind heart, your wild soul... You were the same girl I left behind." She raised her hand to blonde's face, she gently stroke soft blonde hair. "But, a lot had happened in my life as well Uranus. They're nothing compared to your hardships, but… things happened." she looked down as she lowered her hand. "Life is an expert on not giving hints of what future may hold, what hopes may rise; but also without a warning it brings them up in your darkest moments, darkest days… And keep pushing you, forcing you to make tough decisions…"

Uranus stayed silent, frowned slightly, trying to understand what aqua haired girl was trying to say. She was usually telling things in hardest way, sometimes not even mentioning the subject but hinting it with her voice, mimics, glances, body language. And expecting you to read her whole life if she meant to tell you actually that.

"I have to tell you something Uranus." She gulped. "I was forced to make an important decision in my life, and I'll face with consequences in near future. My mind is ready, but my heart is not. I'm having my time on taming it too…"

There was a sad look in her blue eyes, she bit her lower lip. How was she going to say such a thing to Uranus? Uranian looked worried, she frowned as she watched Neptunian one.

"I…." Neptune took a deep breath. "I am going to marry with Prince Venedor, Prince of Saturn." She said, trying to keep her voice calm. "I'm engaged with him right now for six months." She closed her eyes tightly.

She waited for a scream, a shouting, a mad Uranus who clenched her fists… Anything, but all she got was, a silent, soft whisper with a bitter laugh.

"Oh, I'm happy for you then…"

END OF PART 1

------------------------------------------

**Note:** Second part is getting more fun, believe me. Neptune was holding back but in future she'll be… a little more persistent… a little? chuckle


	7. Part 2:A Courageous Step::Chapter 1

**URANUS & NEPTUNE**

**Disclaimer:** No, i actually don't own any senshi... As it says, this is a fanfiction; I'm a fan and fictioning...

**Summary:** Princess of Uranus is struggling a newly recovered mother from coma, who's so eager to get her daughter married and dress her in feminine clothing. Though she's far from the 12 year old girl she has last seen and it has been 5 years. On the other hand, her childhood friend Princess of Neptune had been worrying about the recent events, wishing to see her friend as much as Uranus wishes as well. After a compassionate reunion with old friends and each other ceremonial ball of Silver Millenium, they're now ready to charm rest of the solar system community. And to her luck, Neptune was really enthusiastic about their reunion; signifying future relationship between two planets. But, there is a little problem; Neptune is going to marry with Prince of Saturn.

**PART 2- A COURAGEOUS STEP**

**Chapter 1**

She brushed her hair thoughtfully. She had done it five times before, but every time she kept holding the hair brush and started brushing her wavy hair. She wasn't seeing her reflection on the mirror. She didn't see the dreamy, sad Neptunian brushing her hair again and again. All she saw was a sad looking, proud Uranian's slight smile. Confident as always, too proud to tell she was sorry. Neptune narrowed her eyes a little; again and again she heard the sadly soft whisper of blonde. 'Oh, I'm happy for you then…' She closed her eyes tightly, that wasn't what she hoped! It wasn't the thing she wanted to hear from Uranian. She hoped that blonde would shout at her, tell her that she can't marry with him. Anything to stop her from marring with him… But all she got was an 'Ok.'

"You idiot…" she murmured.

She got up and quickly tidied her hair into a loose bun with a hairnet. It was decorated with flowers, in a pale yellow and red. She looked at herself; the new dress Queen gave her had fitted perfectly. Queen Uranus must have been at the same size with me when she was young, she thought. It was a pale red dress with gold and yellow lines, decorating dress with flowers. She was in Uranus; after the ball she got permission to stay in Uranus for a few days. Now, she was in the guest room next to Princess Uranus's room. She sighed deeply, and then left room. Princess passed corridors of the palace, some soldiers and servants saluted her. She replied with a polite bow of her head. Once she got out of the palace, she couldn't stop looking at the breathtaking view. Palace of Uranus have been built with many towers, main land was floating in this air mass planet below the palace. Clouds were nearer to towers, when she was a kid; she used to feel like she could touch them if she jumps enough. Girl smiled at the idea. But she kept walking, she had to find Uranus. She knew young Princess was at training, like every day she was. She had learnt it from Uranus's nanny Merry, she was a kind Juptian. She entered the training hall, striking swords could be heard from outside. For a while she watched blonde, training with another soldier. After her opponent fell, Uranus stopped and looked back to see who entered. Neptune tried to smile warmly.

"What do you want?" blonde asked.

Girl winced with the tone of Uranian's voice, but she decided to stay calm.

"Just wanted to be around you..."

"Give me five more minutes and I'll be done."

Neptune watched again and again how Uranus stroked her opponent harshly; poor man was barely blocking princess's attacks. She swung her sword back and forward, striking man with all she had, making man fall then ordering him to get up again only to be stroke by a fierce blonde. Neptune wondered if she was taking all her anger over the man. That proved her logic though, actually Uranus was mad with Neptune and not reflecting that to her. That meant blonde wasn't happy exactly, but she wasn't willing to oppose with Neptune's choices. So, maybe someone had to push her a little… After five minutes, she was done like she said. Poor guy was dismissed as tall blonde sat to a seat, tired and sweaty. She breathed fast for a while, then looked at Neptunian and tried her best to smile apologetically.

"Sorry for being too firm, I can't think directly when I'm practicing." _Liaaaaar…_ Her mind teased, she got up after scolding her mind and showed Princess the door. "I have to take a bath, so, let's walk."

Once more, Neptune walked through the gardens of blue planet. It was so amazing that they've created such a wonderful kingdom and still preserving it's peaceful look.

"Was I too harsh?"

Neptune looked at worried face of Uranian. She smiled warmly.

"No, not that much."

"You're too silent. I was … worried if I had overdone it."

"I'm fine, so relax." Princess smiled at her reassuringly.

"… Ok."

"You seem to have a lot on your mind, don't you?"

"Well… not really… " she looked forward thoughtfully.

They entered palace in silence. They went in Uranus's room together; blonde frowned when she saw maids in her room. They all stopped at sight of tall princess, terrified with the fact they were caught.

"What is going on here?"

One of the girls panicked and stuttered as she talked.

"Oh… Pr..Princcess…. we.. I, we... I mean… tidy… we tidy room… I meant… my lady, we…."

"Out! Out out out!!!" She stepped left and opened the doorway for them.

Neptune watched how maids hurried out of the room as she tried not to laugh. She watched silently how Uranus closed the door and began to mumble.

"What now… Oh, boy. Not dresses again…" She lifted up some pretty dresses from her bed. "Do I have to burn every dress in this planet to make her understand what I say? Pink…. Blue… Green… Oh, this may look good on you." She put one back to her bed, but she threw others on the ground. Such a shame, those were sewed with a really soft fabric Neptune liked to wear. "Alright, that's all for today I guess… If there are dresses, there should be some missing things…" she opened her wardrobe. "Looks like everything is in place… wow… I was early today. Everyday my dear mother tries replacing my men-like clothes with pretty dresses like yours... " Girl sighed; she looked at Neptunian over her shoulder. "Maybe you should interfere with my training more often."

Neptune smiled politely, Uranus was acting calm and friendly but something was not right. Not like it has to be, but of course, Neptune couldn't name it...

"Well, I have to take a bath; you can wait here, or try that dress. Believe me it will look good."

Neptune watched her masculine friend entering bathroom; she walked to huge bed in the middle of the room. A blue dress with pale green ribbons was lying on the bed. She touched the soft fabric, then a sly smile appeared on her face. She looked at the bathroom way, but would it anger blonde? She stepped in front of the mirror, as long as she could remember; bath of Uranian Princess's was big enough. She struggled with the both ideas, a blushed Uranus and an angry Uranus. But after the silent obedient answer she got at moon kingdom, Neptune was a little furious. She decided that Uranian needed a punishment as she let pale red dress fall to ground, took a towel and wrapped it around her body. She opened the door silently; hot steam was filling the bathroom.

"Mind if I join you?"

A tall shadow winced as she peered inside; Neptune saw Uranus had an unbelieving look in her eyes. Neptunian chuckled as Uranus blushed deeply and turned her back to door.

"Can't you just knock the door??!"

She looked down, not hearing silent footsteps as Neptune walked next to her. Neptune looked at blonde who has now folded her arms over her chest. She came near her and sat at edge of bathtub. She looked at beautiful blonde sitting in water, trying to hide her body with an anxious expression on her face. Wavy haired princess smiled, she stroke blonde hair gently.

"Why do you hide your body Uranus? As I said before, I like your body."

With those words Uranian blonde gave a moan and sank in bathtub more. Her mouth was covered with water and she was blowing air bubbles from under it. But, bathtub was not that much big, so her legs were now out of water. Neptune laughed at the whole scene. Blonde one was surely going to deny but she was looking really cute.

"Ah, you cutie." Said Neptune and giggled more.

Uranus sighed and looked ceiling of her bathroom. This was quite embarrassing, she was all naked in a bathtub and Neptune, the most beautiful girl of oceanic planet, was wearing just a towel around her. She should be the naked one and I had to be teasing her, she thought angrily. That's not fair… She frowned at an unseen goddess above the room.

"So, you want to bath alone?"

Uranus looked back to watery green haired girl; she was smiling warmly at her. Uranus smiled shyly, this was going worse.

"I…"

"Do you remember the times we used to bath together?"

That was 6 years ago, Uranus moaned. How could they bath together again??

"Ah, you do. So, what's the difference now?"

"6 years…?" Uranus said, more like making a statement.

"Oh 6 years before you had a female body, I guess you still have a female body. So, if we cross that out, what is disturbing you other than that?"

"You're 17…. Will be 18 soon…"

"You too." Neptune raised an eyebrow. "That's not a difference now,…"

"WE!!"

Neptune looked puzzled at her; she looked at the blushed and quite disturbed face Uranus had. _Oh, she is serious,_ Neptune thought. But why, we have the same bodies and we had shared ever-….. Neptune smiled bitterly; they were away from each other for five years now and more to that she was to marry with Prince Venedor. Neptune wanted so badly to be with Uranus again, like in their early ages. A lot had changed, a voice echoed in her mind.

"Right… A lot had changed, hasn't it?"

Neptunian girl got up to go but a hand held her back. Neptune looked back at blonde, who had reached for her arm. There was worry and panic rising in her green eyes. Her cheeks were still red a bit, but she wasn't trying to hide herself anymore.

"Don't go Neptune…."

It sounded more like a begging. Neptune smiled and bent over blonde, she kissed her wet forehead.

"I'll be waiting outside." She said and left the bathroom.

------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well… Ahem… At least story remained rated for teens. Oh come on, I know most of you were dying to see some action in bathtub, but I'm an evil writer and I won't give you what you want until you drop on your knees and beg me. OOHHOOHOHOHOHOOHOHOOO!! Ahem… All said. I wonder if you can see through characters better now. ;)


	8. Part 2:A Courageous Step::Chapter 2

**URANUS & NEPTUNE**

**Disclaimer:** No, i actually don't own any senshi... As it says, this is a fanfiction; I'm a fan and fictioning...

**Summary:** Princess of Uranus is struggling a newly recovered mother from coma, who's so eager to get her daughter married and dress her in feminine clothing. Though she's far from the 12 year old girl she has last seen and it has been 5 years. After a compassionate reunion with old friends and each other ceremonial ball of Silver Millenium, both Uranus and Neptune are now ready to charm rest of the solar system community. And to her luck, Neptune was really enthusiastic about their reunion; signifying the future relationship between two planets. But, there is a little problem; Neptune is going to marry with Prince of Saturn and Uranus is confused on what she should feel about her, _friend_...

**PART 2- A COURAGEOUS STEP**

**Chapter 2**

Uranus looked after her for a moment, she clenched her fists. Hit wall with her left fist, she was acting stupid again. Blonde took her head in her hands. First last night and now, she said to herself. Why she did reply neptunian princess like that, she didn't know... In real, she didn't really want her to marry with a stranger, with a nice man, with any man, ok, with anyone!! But she wanted her to be happy also, Neptune was the only good thing which kept her strong and warm in all these years. Now, she found her angel again and a man was taking her away from her! Uranus felt her eyes burned with tears, she closed them tightly. Forcing tears back. No, she had never cried in all those years. Not even when her father died, not even when Queen went into a coma for years, not when she had to rule army of Uranus, not when she witnessed her people's death… They were her people, believed once in the royal family and gave everything they had to this kingdom.

Uranus sighed; so many people had died in the civil war. So many deaths she had witnessed, she had to kill unfortunately too. A woman and her three years old daughter had died in her arms. Rage of blonde Princess was unbelievable; once army took all people as hostage she made a hot speech. That ended the war at the very next second. People were amazed with 14 year old princess, who was giving everything she had for her planet just like them. Peace didn't happen to come easily at first; she had to continue war for 2 more years. But, she finally broke through will of rebellion, Uranus smiled slightly as she remembered how a little boy gave her a crown made of flowers. She had cried that day, but with happiness. And only at nights, when she felt so weak and tiny; all alone, small and helpless… But there was an angel who kept telling her to be strong and smiling warmly at her. Always warmly and friendly, no matter what she did…

Uranus leaned her head back, closing her eyes. In all those days, she had Neptunian girl in her mind, giving her strength and patience. But she had pushed away her last night and some seconds ago. She was pushing her away; instead she never wanted to let her go. Keep her until the end of the universe, until the day they die… She opened her eyes wide, was she in love? With Ocean Princess? Uranus frowned, she couldn't find an answer, but she knew that close friends never feel this way to each other. _Each other, what does she feel for me?_ Uranus sighed deeply as she sat in bathtub. It was depressing to think on the subject. She was already feeling miserable, no need to brush off a soft spot which ached inside her… Finally she got out of bathtub, wrapped a soft towel around her body. She shortly glanced at her reflection from the mirror on wall, which was blurred with vapor filling bathroom. One had to admit, Uranus was beautiful as a woman. If only she did act one, as her mother often said…

She looked her faint feminine features, her body was hinting of masculinity that women don't usually have. She smiled to herself, satisfied. Being a pretty doll wasn't her liking; then she began blushing madly, as she noticed her imagination was working on a vision belongs to neptunian princess's body. Surely she had more nice feminine lines, she was very beautiful.

"Bad Uranus..." she scolded herself with a light laughter.

"Oh at last, I thought you were going to spent night also there." Neptune teased as blonde finally got out of bathroom.

"Very funny… If my memory doesn't mislead me, you were the bath bird, dear." She blinked.

As Uranus was turning to her wardrobe, she thought she saw green haired girl blush a little. She wondered if it was her imagination. She carefully took a loose sleeved shirt and pants, Neptune half watched her dressing; she didn't want to look rude, staring at tall blonde.

"You always choose some masculine clothing, don't you?"

"Oh please Neptune, did mum brainwash you too?"

"No, actually I was just going to tell you keep wearing them." Uranus looked back over her shoulder. "They fit you perfectly." Neptune smiled slyly to her blonde friend.

Uranus smirked, but Neptune was sure that blonde liked the tease. She was right, tall Uranian looked impressive in male clothing. It was something, a charm a man can never achieve. She remembered how she blushed as the last time she saw Uranus, almost three years ago. She was looking more like a boy, but Neptune had liked her even more with that. She couldn't think Uranus in dresses, until last night… The last day they met was like a dream; a dream just lasted for a few hours.

* * *

_Neptune looked out of the window; blue planet was looking pretty as ever. But she felt sorry somehow, that was only a mask. Neptunian ship landed a few minutes later. As she stepped the platform of Space Gate, flower petals began to fall on her. A celebration for the arrival of neptunian Princess? That wasn't something her blonde princess could do. Did two years affect her in good? After the Mourning of Uranus Royal Family, Princess didn't want to see anyone for a while. The last time she saw her was still ice clear in her mind, the day Uranus's father died. She wasn't as vivacious as she usually was, rather quiet. She had tied her long blonde hair into a loose ponytail, her bright green eyes were foggy and Queen was not pleased with her daughter's new fashion taste. Neptune smiled to a woman, she was Uranus's nanny._

"_Oh, your Majesty… We're honored with your visit Ocean Princess." _

_All Uranus people were calling her like this, Ocean Princess. Except royal family of the blue planet... Besides, Queen Uranus was mad because of her daughter's informal speaking with wavy haired Princess. _

"_Please, that honor is mine Merry. Where is Uranus?"_

_Woman smiled after a little shock, it was a pleased smile though. Just addressing each other only by name was important for them; that meant Princesses still had strong bonds between them. She remembered how young uranian princess acted, when she heard that neptunian princess was going to come._

"_This way Princess, she has been in training."_

"_Training?"_

"_Fencing my lady, Princess had been training fencing for two years now. She wants to fill emptiness the loss of her father caused, and sick Queen..."_

"_Is she still in coma?"_

"_I'm afraid she is; but princess is strong, she never lost her faith in her mother."_

_After my last visit, she thought. They passed the crowd and walked to palace with escort of the royal soldiers. This was new too; there was no need for escorts at her previous visits. They walked to training yard, where all soldiers and guards were trained. Neptune stepped in the door of the hall and looked at the yard. Young men and teenagers were standing at two sides of the yard in a row. Two were fighting and an old man was refereeing them. Neptune held her breath when she saw face one of the fighters. He was young, not more than 15. He had golden short hair, floating with the wind. A bright, handsome face and a confident look in his eyes. At that time, Merry was about to show Princess Uranus to Neptune. Girl raised her hand to prevent her; she was sure who the Princess of Uranus was. _

_Blond boy threw his opponent's sword to air; it flew over his opponent and fell a few steps behind him, towards the Ocean Princess. Princess looked at sword on ground, then to the winner. They looked at each other for a while; blonde murmured something Neptune couldn't hear from that distance. Then she looked back to the instructor, man thought for a while then nodded with his head. Blonde turned to girl waiting at the door; she climbed the stairs fast and stood in front of her. Uranus looked at Neptune breathless for a while; disbelief, happiness and a mix of lots of more emotions were radiating from two green eyes. _

"_Neptu-" other silenced her with a cough._

_Uranus looked back to her classmates, they were all staring hungrily to them. Mostly to the visitor surely... Uranus put her hand to her back; glaring them she leaded her to a building near the yard. When they got inside, Uranus threw her gloves on a table. She turned to wavy haired girl who was smiling prettily at her, she smiled back._

"_Neptune…" she said._

_They looked at each other longingly; she smiled sheepishly and Neptune returned it with a shy silent giggle. _

"_I…I'm a bit sweaty, but…"blonde girl opened her arms wide, with a bright wide smile on her worn out face._

_Neptune throw her arms around the blonde, hugging her tightly she leaned her head on Uranus's shoulder. She was the one who couldn't stand dirt and sweat, but now, it wasn't that disturbing… _

"_I missed you." Neptunian Princess whispered. _

_Uranus tightened her arms around her companion. Neptune heard a light cry, she could hear blonde's silent sobs._

"_Me too…" other said with a shaking voice._

_Neptune loosened her hold and backed a little to look at Uranus; her green eyes were filled with tears like hers. They laughed, Uranus leaned her forehead to aqua haired girl's._

"_I promised myself not to cry when I met you… But no, from now on, I won't." she shook her head, smiled and sniffed. "I know you're not here for fun purpose only. But, will you sacrifice your day for me, Neptune?" _

_Girl gazed in blonde's green eyes, she held her hands._

"_I will, Uranus…" Whatever you wish me to sacrifice, I will…_

* * *

"Neptune?" 

Aqua haired princess looked startled for a moment at green eyes staring at her. She blinked then a shy smile formed on her lips.

"I was thinking, the last day I saw you."

Uranian laughed lightly.

"Really?"

"It was the most important moment of my last long five years, how could I forget…" Neptune gulped, lowering her head.

From the heat over her cheeks, she was sure she was blushing. Uranus looked at neptunian princess sitting on her bed. A small smile appeared on her lips.

"I didn't realize I was that important to you." She said silently.

Neptune breathed silently; she slowly looked over her shoulder to blonde standing next to her.

"How could you not?" she said.

For a while, they stood there in silence. There was something in the air, something Uranus even couldn't tell. She put her hand on pale wavy haired girl's shoulder. And she was leaving this girl, letting her go away. Now, Neptune had declared that she was important for her. Important, what did she meant with that? Important…

"You never told me that before."

Neptune looked up to princess of skies, she was serious. Neptune frowned, of course she was important. How could she never know that? Didn't she know she was important for Neptune? Neptune saw the sad look in green dark eyes. Of course, her wedding… Wavy haired girl hold blonde's hand on her shoulder.

"Then you hear it now, you are important to me. More than most of the people I know, Uranus."

_More important than most of the people I know…_ Words echoed in her mind, most of the people?

"Who is the most important person for you then?"

Neptunian beauty looked silently at tall one. She looked blonde's features, all those firm lines on blonde's face, hidden emotions behind grey-green orbs. She really missed Uranian; even now she was feeling this more. But she wondered, could this charming blonde read behind the whirlwinds of her oceanic blue eyes? A knock on the door woke up both girls from the reverie.

"Uranus? My dear, maids told me that you forced them out before they finished their work." Uranus sighed deeply. "May I come in Uranus?"

Blonde left Neptune's hand and walked to huge door. As she opened the door, Queen entered and continued talking about her daughter's behaviors.

"Oh, gods of Uranus hear my plea…"

"...Let this sad face enlighten with a slight smile of happiness…" Uranus continued with a dramatic but serious voice.

Queen made a sharp spin around her, her light green gown made a swirl and reminded Neptune a whirlwind on the sea.

"Princess Uranus!!! How many times do I have to remind you to be careful with your speaking??!"

As Neptune giggled silently, Queen turned and her pale face got paler. It seemed that, she didn't notice Ocean Princess at first.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry Princess Neptune. I'm just too exhausted with this wild girl's behaviors and so then... I began to have difficulties with my sight."

"No your majesty, I believe your sight is as good as your youth."

Uranus saw how her mother's face brightened up with a beautiful smile. That was it; Neptune was surely her number one Princess in her heart. Queen walked to sea beauty and held her hands.

"I wish Uranus was as kind and generous as you my dear." She looked over her shoulder to Uranian blonde "And I highly hope that my wild daughter will learn some kindness from you."

"Oh, I'm happy with the way I am."

"Happy?? Since when rudeness began to give happiness, Princess??"

"Queen Uranus," Neptune started. "Believe me, Uranus was a real Princess at the ball on moon. She amazed all guests with her kindness and elegance. I'm pretty sure that all kingdoms' guests envied your beautiful daughter and you, secretly." Girl added warmly.

Deborah looked startled and shocked for a while at the wavy haired princess for a while. Uranus was surprised with Neptune's words also.

"Was she? Such a nice lady??"

Neptune nodded. "Believe me, I was also shocked. Because I was waiting for a wild tomboy instead of a beautiful, charming Princess."

Queen looked with unbelieving eyes at her daughter. She had been such a lady that night? Uranus was confused; she never thought she was beautiful. But even the secret glances aqua haired princess sent her were truly warm. No joking or amusement was hidden behind those deep blue orbs.

"Believe me, you have a beautiful daughter. And she knows really well how to act in certain situations. She just doesn't want to show that very often."

"Oh, well then. I believe your words my dear." She turned to blonde still standing next to door. "For this once Princess, I'll forgive your rudeness. And I hope to see more of that kind Princess…"

Uranus stepped right as Queen left the room, leaving a silent giggling Neptune and a serious looking blonde behind. As door closed, Neptunian girl threw herself on feather filled bed. She began to laugh as Uranian made a face, was Neptune just joking?

"What now?" Uranus smirked as she sat next to laughing girl.

Neptune looked at Uranus and started laughing more. Uranus rolled her eyes and leaned over princess, she put her hands both sides of her and bent over wavy haired one.

"Do you want me to silence you in a different way, sweetheart?" she said with a deep voice.

Neptune's laughter died away, she stared at blonde's face above her with red cheeks. There was a slight smile on girl's blushed face. She raised her eyebrows.

"Sweetheart?" she said.

"What, you didn't like it?"

Neptune's eyes grew wider, but she turned other side as she chuckled slightly. She sat on bed and corrected her hair and dress.

"Not that actually. It's not often that you compliment me with such words."

"Compliment? That wasn't a compliment at all, how about i call you the most breathtaking creature this solar system has?"

Neptune looked at her, a bright wide smile was plastered on her blushed face.

"It's all same... Such simple words as 'sweetheart', although i have to admit they aren't compliments alone, i take them as a compliment on our relationship. It makes me feel we're sharing something special. And it's all same, you never compliment me, at least not very often..."

"Not very often?" Uranus raised one eyebrow. "If you like that I can compliment you every time of the day." she leaned towards Neptune a little, with a charming smile.

Neptune chuckled as she stood up. Uranus watched ocean princess walking to balcony; she made a playful giggle as she walked there. Then it hit to Uranian blonde, what was she doing? Flirting with Neptune?? Not only that...wait... _**flirting**_???!! But she was replying back, should they continue? But Neptune was going to marry with a man also, very soon. Uranus frowned, what was going to happen now? Wasn't it quite improper, or at least considered rude to flirt with a future bride? Or was that just her being silly and unnecessarily sensitive?

"Uranus?" Blonde winced with girl's voice at balcony door. "Weren't you interested in complimenting me?"

Uranus tried to smile warmly; she tried to get rid of all bad thoughts flying in her mind. That was not fair; Neptune was acting like nothing happened. And she was suffering with all emotions she had.

"You look pale."

"I couldn't sleep well."

"Well? Do you have problems with your sleep?"

Uranian smiled weakly at her.

"Kind of…" she shook her head as she got up. "Shall we walk a little? I need some fresh air, Neptune."

------------------------------------------

**Note:** Quite quick on events? Not sure. All i know, Uranus is confused deeply and having trouble with mood swings and morals on how she should act around Neptune, while trying to solidify her own feelings. Everything is on air for now, she has to make her mind soon, ne?


	9. Part 2:A Courageous Step::Chapter 3

**URANUS & NEPTUNE**

**Disclaimer:** No, i actually don't own any senshi... As it says, this is a fanfiction; I'm a fan and fictioning...

**Summary:** Princess of Uranus is struggling a newly recovered mother from coma, who's so eager to get her daughter married and dress her in feminine clothing. Though she's far from the 12 year old girl she has last seen and it has been 5 years. After a compassionate reunion with old friends and each other ceremonial ball of Silver Millenium, both Uranus and Neptune are now ready to charm rest of the solar system community. But, there is a little problem; Neptune is going to marry with Prince of Saturn and Uranus is confused on what she should feel and behave to her, _friend_...

**PART 2- A COURAGEOUS STEP**

**Chapter 3**

Aqua haired girl felt her element surrounding her body. She felt water passing through her fingers and hair, floating in it, secure with it... She opened her eyes under water; she could see a tall figure sitting near the pool. Soon, she swam to surface, a cool air hit her face as she gasped for air. She smiled at the tall blonde, watching her from a fair distance not to get herself wet.

"Want to join Uranus? Water is great!"

"Nope, thanks but I prefer a Chemyre ride instead." Blonde smiled.

"Oh, come on…" Neptune teased. "If you're worried about getting wet, even on a chemyre you'll get wet. Water is nice, you'll like it."

"No way…" Uranus chuckled turning her head.

Neptune just at that time, jumped to grab Uranian's arm. She succeeded with her aim and managed to pull distracted blonde into pool. Girl fell in the pool with a scream. As she got to surface, she saw a grinning face looking at her, covered with wet wavy sea green hairs.

"Now, you got what you want. Will you leave me in peace Neptune?"

"No…" Neptune swam near her tall companion. "I didn't get what I want, not yet."

Uranus looked startled at the ocean princess swimming in front of her. They were in Neptune now, days left for the wedding. It was Neptune's request for Uranus to be present there 'till wedding day. Though, days were quite fun, Uranus was still feeling guilty about the situation. Seemed like Neptune was enjoying little teases and flirts with her blonde Princess. But that was usually confusing Uranus's mind. Soon, she was finding herself forcing not to kiss or hold Neptunian girl. Now was seemed like one of those moments, Neptune was drawing near blonde girl. So close, Uranus was cursing herself.

"Do you know what I want, Uranus?" Neptune asked slowly.

They were so close, awfully close. Swimming in a pool of Neptune Kingdom, gazing in each other's eyes. All Uranus could do was keeping her breathe, she tried to smile casually.

"Afraid to ask."

Neptune smiled mischievously, she leaned over to blonde's ear.

"Be my formal mermaid."

"WHAT?!!!"

Neptune swam a little back from Uranus as she made an amused smile.

"It's not that baaaad." She giggled at blonde's reaction.

"For-.. formal.. mermaid???! What the heck is that?!!!"

"There is an important ceremony in Neptune, when a maiden princess's marriage or crown age comes this special ceremony is done. It symbolizes getting free of parental boundaries and being granted with will of her future, being blessed by the gods." With the suspicious look on Uranus's face, Neptune sighed. "It's just a short ceremony Uranus, you won't even do much. You'll stay by my side and help me get prepared for ceremony. Since it's an only female ceremony, I can't find a better candidate than you."

Uranus rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right…"

"Come on!!" Neptune swam close to her again. "You won't get wet this time."

Uranus raised her eyebrows in an annoyed way.

"That's a word I would never trust in your planet, Neptune."

Wavy haired girl smiled innocently.

"You're accusing me with being a liar?"

"No…." Uranus said, looking elsewhere. Then suddenly she raised her hands up, making a big splash towards Neptunian princess. "I'm accusing you being a BIG liar!!!"

In water, Neptune was in advantage… or so she thought. Physical advantage blonde had have been surpassing Neptune's swimming talents. Queen watched two friends joking in pool; it wasn't coming out as she was afraid. Being with her old childhood friend made her daughter even more cheerful and happier, and that was a good mood before wedding. She walked away from window as two princesses stopped playing.

Uranus pulled herself out of pool, wetting around her with her soaked clothes. She shook her head, splashing more water around and making Neptune laugh harder. She leaned back catching her breathe as Neptune got out of water as well.

"You could help me get out."

"No way, you'll try pulling me in again."

"Gentlemen do that, you know."

"I'm not a gentleman, sorry to disappoint you princess."

"Oh, right!! You're a princess as well!!" she said, covering her mouth faking an astonished look, like she forgot that fact.

"Having fun, I see…" a deep voice chuckled.

Both girls looked up only to find charming Gabriela on surface of water, she swam closer and easily lifted herself out of pool. Leaving no time for Uranus to react, she sat in front of her and leaned over her. Reaching out her hand touching her chest, she smiled pleased as Uranian gasped with a red face.

"Look now, you look more of a woman when you're wet, Sky King."

Uranus glared at her as she grabbed mermaid's hand casting it aside.

"Gabriela!!" Neptune frowned as if she was terrified.

But that didn't stop mermaid, she grinned slyly and without anyone can react she leaned forward kissing blonde. With sudden attack from naughty mermaid, she couldn't stop neither carry her body weight and ended up being knocked down by her. Neptune pushed her over Uranus with a frustrated scream. Once she was freed from mermaid's attack and weight, Uranus crawled backwards, breathing heavily with a flushed face. Which wasn't obvious if it was because of shyness or anger… Gabriela only chuckled.

"This is how it might feel, when you kiss a certain someone." She said mischievously right before jumping back to pool.

Uranus glared back at her with a frustrated expression, Neptune was as well too shocked to say anything. Maybe because they were wet and cold or something more, both were trembling even if they didn't feel it.

----------

Neptune stopped brushing her hair; she looked reflection of her friend sitting on her bed from the mirror. She was silent after the incident, dried, changed clothes yet with a little wet hair, she was sitting on Neptune's bed her eyes looking down at her feet, thoughtfully. Neptune felt responsible of what the outrageous mermaid did. She turned back on her chair, opened her mouth to apologize, something to cheer up blonde again. But nothing came out. She looked at her sadly instead, her mind played forced kiss to her again and again. Each time she was feeling more frustrated, desperate. She wondered how Uranus was feeling, realizing her hairbrush in her hand, a childish idea came up. She got up and walked to her bed, climbed over it from other side and sat behind a daydreaming Uranus. As she began brushing her hair blonde realized presence of someone behind her in the room. She looked back, meeting smiling blue eyes.

"Couldn't resist, they looked so untidy." She smiled kindly.

Uranus didn't reply, but without realizing, her eyes moved down to aqua haired girl's lips. Not daring to stare more, she turned back letting Neptune brush her hair. Which was quite unpleasant for her, reminding how silky and straight blonde's hair was and how rebel hers were. Not to mention how short it took to finish brushing her hair. They had to go dinner, which Uranus didn't want to. It was not like her to feel this depressed; she wasn't a serious sexual harassment, it was only a kiss. A forced kiss, her mind corrected. But after what happened and mermaid said, she couldn't just stop thinking about it. When she kissed, which was still a forced kiss and Uranus didn't reply at all, her mind reminded again. When she was kissed, there was only one thing screaming in her mind. _'Neptune saw it!!'_ She remembered the way girl avoided looking at her, or it was her imagination but she felt like that. And when Gabriela said her mysterious words, Uranus was almost sure she meant Neptune. She gasped as aqua haired girl hugged her waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Are you still thinking about today?" she said silently.

Uranus clenched her fists, squeezing cloth beneath her.

"Kinda…"

"…I'm terribly sorry for Gabriela. She had gone too far this time."

"It's ok. It's not your fault. No harm done, I'm still alive." She said quickly, smiling.

"If I was you, I would be shocked and confused, maybe end up crying all night…" Neptune said idly.

Uranus frowned, she was definitely not going to cry all night, but she did need a distraction.

"I won't cry if that's what you're trying to imply."

To Uranus's amaze, Neptune kissed her cheek. She couldn't see her face but she was sure Neptune was smiling.

"I know, you never cry. Though, that actually worries me." She suddenly jumped off bed in an agile manner Uranus had never seen. "Let's go to dinner now! I'm starving!!"

"Why are you jumping??"

"It feels…. fun." She said hopping like a little girl in room.

"Neptune, stop hopping around, it looks silly." Uranus said chuckling.

Neptune stopped as she turned to look at blonde princess; she put her hands together behind her like a little girl, smiling charmingly.

"Finally, you smiled…"

Uranus looked at her unbelieving eyes, as she turned her head; Neptune caught a pale shade of blush on girl's cheek. This Uranus was more like the one she remembered; tough, cold, confident outside, but shy, sensitive and kind on the inside… She walked to her, holding her hand, she started pulling resisting blonde. Each time she pulled stronger Uranus hold back without making any effort, with a child's playful face she was smiling at Neptune's useless effort.

"That's… Not…. FAIR!!" she said.

Making a final attempt at pulling her, Neptune managed to move her a little, but Uranus pulled back with her both arms. So, light girl ended up being pulled on bed instead. After a light scream, Neptune started whining.

"It's not fair!!! You're stronger than me!!" she raised herself over her arms to look at Uranus.

It was that time she realized how quiet Uranus was. Without really aiming for it, Neptune had fell over her, knocking her on bed, quite like Gabriela did back at pool. She stared at Neptune's eyes, knowing, aqua haired girl remembered same scene as her. She didn't loosen her hold on girl's waist, didn't break eye contact, she was just lying there, waiting… Probably it hit Neptune there, Uranus wasn't thinking of just being a close friend with her, and she was not aiming to be one.

"Do you really want to marry with Prince Venedor?" Uranus asked, breaking silence.

"What do you think-"

"What I think is not important right now… What do you want for your future Neptune?"

She was trembling; actually she looked calm, incredibly calm... But inside, she was trembling with fear and storms roaming her mind. Being so close to Neptune's body was intoxicating, she was putting all she had to not draw her closer and embrace tightly to not let her go. But after several moments, Neptune stood on her arms, switching her position, she put her knee next to Uranus's waist, not moving her hands, she looked down at blonde lying beneath her. It felt like, Neptune had thrown her bed on purpose and was cornering her now, which was not…

"I don't want to…" she said finally, making blonde's eyes open wide. "But, since there isn't a better candidate… I have no choice." she left Uranus lying there, got up from bed walking slowly to door.

Uranus remained laying on bed, motionless. There wasn't a better candidate, Neptune had said. Since the day after Silver Millenium's ball, all flirting Neptune had done with her played fastly before her eyes. Alright, now she had to make things clear both in her mind and in her heart. But before she could start doing so, a voice called her from her reverie. Uranus looked up to door, where Neptune was waiting, in a white dress decorated with light blue flower patterns. She smiled her, almost looking sadly.

"I'm waiting for you, Uranus…" she said quietly. "We have to join rest in dinner."

* * *

"_Did I?"_

"_Yes, you're very different than the last time I saw you. Though, your voice is also changing I guess." young Neptune stated._

"_Yours too."_

"_But mine is not getting much deeper than you."_

_Uranus coughed and looked to dark blue sky of her planet. Neptune was blinking to them with a green light. _

"_Nice day isn't it?" she smirked._

"_Don't change the subject."_

_Uranus smiled guiltily to shorter one. _

"_Well, where were we..? Oh yes, about the changes on you."_

"_Not too much, really!"_

"_Not too much?! Uranus, you got taller than me, I was taller than you before! You got your hair short; I mean not a few inches, it's really short! And you became…like…. a boy in his early puberty age!!"_

"_Hey hey! Stop there….I'm not going to do any change at my gender."_

"_Thanks gods…"_

_Uranus touched back of her hair._

"_Does it look bad?" she asked shyly._

"_No, I didn't mean that." _

_Neptunian girl's cheeks became a pale pink. She looked down to her feet._

"_It had been a really long time, hadn't it?"_

_Uranus stretched herself and lay on the grass they're sitting. Only birds were around them now, Uranus had to get rid of every guard around them by shouting or yelling. Neptune giggled; her friend became really protective on her. More than she was before. Blonde girl stared at giggling one._

"_What?" she looked puzzled._

"_I wonder, if you had thrown the 12 year old girl I left here, from a window."_

"_Ha-ha… Very funny Princess Neptune." Uranus smiled._

_Neptune lay near blonde, she put her head on other's shoulder. Uranus smiled at her and put her arm around Neptune's shoulder. Neptune felt relaxed, somehow it was really comfortable. She heard Uranus was humming a song; she smiled herself. She put her arm on blonde's chest. For all these two years they were not together and Uranus had to face everything on her own. Before, they always shared everything together. Their fears, pain, confessions and everything they could share. They were always together and if they had a chance they could spend every minute together. Neptune raised her head and leaned her hand to her chin as she looked at Uranus. _

"_Really, was it hard for you Uranus?"_

_Girl gazed to sky, her relaxed expression changed into a serious one. She closed her eyes and didn't talk for a while._

"_It was, Neptune…First dad died then mum went into a comma. It was hard to get used to it at first." She opened her eyes to look at her partner. "Then I began to learn everything about ruling a kingdom. And started fencing to learn about military stuff too. And I know lots of things right now. The real reason of your visit was probably a help offer from Neptune, as an ambassador, right?"_

_Girl looked uncomfortable a bit, she nodded._

"_And you didn't want to lose the chance of seeing me again." She smiled. "I was surprised when I heard you'll come. Thank you, Neptune. But I'm afraid I'm not going to accept your offer." She said as she stroked girl's wavy hair being aware of it._

"_You won't? But how can you? Doesn't council decide in place of royal family in Uranus?" she sat where she was laying._

"_Not after today." An evilly smile appeared on young Princess's face, she sat. "I'll change the laws."_

"_WHAT?!!!" Neptune cried._

"_Sssh! That's a secret for now." Uranus looked around suspiciously for a spy._

"_B-but…How will you..?"_

"_I'm 14 already! Old kings had made the crown age 14. If there is no one for the young prince or princess, she can rule the planet by herself! But before that, someone should support her. Well well…" she moved closer to aqua haired Princess, "Guess what will I say at the opening of the meeting." She said with a low and charming, deep voice._

_Neptune looked at her eyes; in real she was freezed. Looking in her green and stormy eyes, her old friend had surely changed. _

"_Uranus… you've really changed." She said like a whisper._

_Other girl examined her from eye to toe. In her pale pink gown, decorated with polished, rare sea shells, Neptunian Princess was breathtaking. She had seen the look on faces of those guys today. Surely tomorrow they'll all ask about that elegant lady who came to visit her only. Uranus smiled at blushed face of Neptune, then pulled back, sitting her place.  
_

"_Hah, only me?" she teased while looking at dark sky "No wonder there are candidates waiting for a walk with you."_

"_Oh, when you mentioned that." Neptune drew near the blonde girl. "Let me think how your future husband will be. Umm…Probably not a prince with shining armor." changing target of the conversation.  
_

_Other raised one eyebrow. _

"_What are you up to Neptune?"_

"_Really, do you want a kind man or a cold and cool one?" an evilly grin appeared on her face. _

_Princess sweat dropped._

"_Oh, me?! Uh, dunno."_

"_Come on Uranus, I want to know."_

_Blonde sighed._

"_Can we change the subject please?"_

_Neptune smiled as she got up. She offered her hand to sitting one._

"_Better we go dear, or I'll be in trouble in Neptune."_

"_Do your parents still check on you?" she got up with the help of Neptune._

"_Of course they do, they even tried to stop me from coming here. They think hanging around with you will make me like you. You know, things you do are not so ladylike anymore." She said meaningly._

"_Really, I want to be there when that happens." Uranus grinned._

"_I doubt you would." She smiled mysteriously._

_---------- _

"_Never and Ever!"_

"_But your majesty.." Prime minister started._

"_I'll never accept such an offer." she looked at Neptunian Princess. "Not because I have hostile feelings for Neptune, Princess. But I can't accept your offer, I'm sorry. This our war, I'm sure we can find a way out ourselves." She explained with a soft voice._

_Princess closed her eyes with a pleasant, knowing smile._

"_I understand Princess Uranus."_

"_Remember that you're overstepping your limits Princess." Prime minister proclaimed. "I must advice you to pull yourself together."_

_Uranus laughed, a scornful smile appeared at the edge of her lips. She looked at the servant on her right and waved a hand towards him. Man nodded as he offered a scroll, placed on a blue, velvet cushion.  
_

"_Nice to mention that Prime Minister. I wanted to do some changes at our laws." She opened the scroll servant gave her. "Let's see… 14 year old Prince and Princesses, are allowed to rule Uranus Kingdom and have the authority of King and Queen according to these laws." She looked at old man over the scroll. "That means I'm the only authority since my 14__th__ birthday. That was two weeks ago, wasn't it Prime Minister?"_

_Man hardly swallowed, but stayed calm._

"_With this," she got up from her seat. "I proclaim that I dismiss the Council of Uranus." A grumbling raised in the meeting hall. "From now on I, the Princess of Uranus, am the only ruler of this planet."_

"_PRINCESS!!! You can't do this!!!" an old man shouted._

"_I can do what ever I want."_

"_No you can't! You're still a child!"_

_"Your majesty, you're so young. Are you sure?!!" _

_"That's right! No matter what laws say, you can not-"_

"_ENOUGH!!!" young girl banged the table, standing up all of a sudden. "I am the Princess and only Ruler of Uranus from now on! And I won't let you touch a single stone in this planet! You think that I don't know what you're up to?! I won't let any foreign army to solve my own planet's problems!"_

"_But, they can help us, they're in a better state than us young Princess." An older minister said._

"_No, all you think is your comfort. They'll come to help us, but for what? You'll let them settle down in our planet! If not now, then later!!" she raised her voice. "I'll not let anything like this happen! Uranus has it's own army, if a civil war will come up we'll handle it on our own!"_

"_It's too risky." One murmured._

"_I'm ready to dirt my shirt with my own blood, gentlemen. I'm not going to hide behind high walls of this palace like you all. In any kind of war, I'll control the army. Now, please get yourselves out of my palace, before I do." She looked each minister with burning eyes. _

_Neptune was watching with open mouth. Uranus had studied her part pretty well, and played the straight princess part to them. Though she doubted if it really was a play, young princess seemed honest with her words. She watched old men leave the hall silently with soldier escorts. Neptune got up and walked to blonde. She had leaned to table, gazing in the space with her head down._

"_Uranus."_

"_I'm sorry but you have to leave too Neptune." She said with a tired, low voice._

_Girl looked at her with a puzzled face._

"_War is soon to happen, I know that. No matter what, I don't want you to stay here." She looked at wavy haired girl. "You must leave Uranus immediately. We may not see or communicate each other for a long time." She held her arm. "Don't forget Neptune, no matter what happens I'll never forget you."_

_Neptune paused there for a while, then she hugged Uranian Princess tightly._

_"I'll be waiting for you Uranus." girl sobbed, "Even if it takes milleniums, I'll!" _

* * *

Uranus stared at Neptune, who was waiting for her at doorway. Then got up from bed and followed her silently, like an obedient good girl to downstairs. Her mind still lingering on last words of beautiful nymph.

---------------------------

**Note: **Missed me:3 Ok, in order to forgive myself, I added more flavor to story. Hope it's enough for you get excited about next chapters. Oh, and some people are confused about names, I see... Well, I don't think I'll switch names with Japanese ones, I'm sorry but that's all because I didn't want to give new names to each character. Since Japanese ones sounded silly to me(considering time and environment) I thought using planet names will be better. Truth is, it's the first time that last generation of solar system kingdoms names their daughters with the names of the planets. I'll mention it later in a future chapter. All fits in place, so don't worry ;)

Thanks for reading!! Hope it's as fun as the previous ones! D Oh, and reunion of our girls' is getting closer. Stay tuned!


End file.
